Bring Me That Horizon
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: (COMPLETE) "Lad, are you sure you want to get married with Elizabeth?" a familiar voice asked, and as he rose both his eyebrows, Will turned around, and yelped when the woman lowered the cloth and revealed the face of Jack Sparrow. "Jack?" Will x Elizabeth. JackxOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

**Summary:** "Lad, are you sure you want to get married with Elizabeth?" a familiar voice asked, and as he rose both his eyebrows, Will turned around, and yelped when the woman lowered the cloth and revealed the face of Jack Sparrow. "Jack?" WillElizabeth JackOC

* * *

**ATTENTION:** Okay people, this story happens _after_ the **_first_** film, being this one my favourite out of the two. I also must want you that **_English_** is my **_second_** language so, _please,_ forgive me for the mistakes. Thanks for the attention!

I dedicate this fic to **Unreal Wanderer** who is more like the godmother of this fic. She has been helping me a lot with this fic, not with ideas, but by listening to my doubts. I would be lost without her. Thank you girl!

* * *

**Bring Me That Horizon**

**PROLOGUE**

With a sigh a young woman stepped into one of the many balconies inside the mansion, and stared at the clear sky as a soft sea breeze started playing with her long strawberry-blonde hair. Her eyes, deep chocolate-brown, lingered on the stars above for long moments until she turned her attention to the port not too far from her position. Ships could be seen moored, their majestic white sails now down, while small lights could be spotted on their decks.

Not even at night did the crews sleep, always watching closely their merchandise and making sure nothing was taken away in the shadows of the night.

She missed those days when she had been in ships; sailing towards life-threatening adventures that made her feel things she would have never felt if she had stood inside her room. But now she knew why so many crews refused to leave their ships and stay on dry land…the sea was so addicting…the spray of the sea, the refreshing breeze… Of course she had been forced to face death a few times, but she did not care. All that mattered at the moment was that she wished she could run away, hide in a hold, and sail away…

But she also knew what running away meant, and that was why she could not go. Everything she treasured was there, in Port Royal, and no matter what, her heart was to stay there too. After all she had faced every challenge just to make sure everything would end up all right, and she guessed that now it was time to settle down.

She had already had her adventure, she had learnt her lessons, and now it was time for her to be with her prince charming, thinking about the future. Thinking about the celebration that was just around the corner…the commemoration that would change her whole life, but she knew it was for the best.

However, as she thought about her prince charming, the young woman found herself looking at the horizon. Oh, there were so many things she wished to see, to experience, to _feel_…she felt that she was too young to get married, but she was also conscious that was a dream she always had, ever since she was a little girl.

But it seemed as if her wish of marrying the pirate and blacksmith William Turner was slowly fading…fading like the stars above as her desire of sailing through the seven seas continued to increase with each new breath…

"_Miss Elizabeth?" _a voice called-out from the room behind her, and the young woman looked over her shoulder only to see her maid, standing beside her open bed, _"Please Miss, you should try to rest. Tomorrow will be a tiring day."  
_  
"Yes, of course." the brown-eyed woman spoke mind-absently, but she glanced at the sea one last time before stepping through the open doors of the balcony, and sat down on the mattress.

She knew it was foolish of her to be thinking about freedom…she had already learnt more than many people could experience in their entire lives, so why did she feel so thirsty for more adventures? She could not leave…she also had duties, and she knew that no matter what, she would not be free of the chains society had given her…

"Good night, Miss Elizabeth." the maid spoke after tucking the young woman in bed, and after a small smile she left the room, leaving a candle over the bedside table.

"Yes…good night…" Elizabeth whispered as she leaned against the pillows behind her, and her eyes quickly fell on the small flame of the candle… At least on her dreams she was as free as she had once been…

* * *

It was with a blank expression that a young man took the long metal from the fire, and dipped it in the barrel filled with water. However, instead of taking it off when steam appeared, he let the metal stay there, and with a huff he rested a hand on his hip. Sweat was rolling down his tanned cheeks as his dark-brown hair slowly fell off the low ponytail, and it was with a tired sigh that he rubbed his dark-brown eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

"It's better to stop for the night," the young man told himself before gazing at a dark spot inside the workshop from where loud snores were coming. Without saying anything else, the man grabbed his waistcoat before walking through the front door, locking it behind him.

As soon as the cold breeze of the sea started caressing his tired expression, the young man thanked for having pockets where he could stuff his hands, but as soon as he did so, he stopped his tracks.

Slowly he took his right hand off the pocket, and with it brought a small envelop. Turning it to him, the young man stared at the black words written on the front, and sighed again. _Jack Sparrow_ was what was written on the front, and it did not take long for the young man's eyes to slide towards the ocean.

Jack Sparrow…. He could not help but wonder where that pirate was now; if lost in the sea, or doing some crazy search after another dead crew that stolen something else from him, something _precious_ to him. Of course that he had to admit that there was nothing more valued for Jack Sparrow than his own ship, _The Black Pearl._

As his dark-brown eyes continued locked with the dark ocean not too far from his position, the young man could not help but think about what was yet to happen. How he was to marry Elizabeth soon, how they were about to become a family…how Jack Sparrow had opened a door for them to understand what was happening…

Yes, he had to admit that he and Elizabeth owed a lot to Captain Jack Sparrow, but he was also conscious that the adventure they had shared not a long time ago, had also left marks in both of them. He knew that Elizabeth was now anxious not to get married, but to experience another adventure, and he…he was being cursed by his own blood. His own essence that now screamed for freedom every night, every day… and that feeling…that sensation of wanting to grasp freedom did not leave him, no matter if he was sleeping or awake…his inner voice would always remind him of his roots.

Of the roots he had once cursed, but that now wanted to please...

The worst was that he was conscious that if he left, Elizabeth would not think twice about following him. She also wanted to be free…free from the restrains of society…free from the dresses she had to put just to have a good appearance…free from the chains that linked her to dry land…

But he could not allow her to take a step towards the sea, when he was aware that would be her biggest mistake. After all, if he could learn how to tame his wild side, so would Elizabeth learnt how to be free within her own style of life…

And the first step towards their marriage in dry land was on his hands, inside a white envelop… The envelop that he was now staring at, his fingers ready to tear it in small parts… He knew Jack Sparrow would not risk his life and his crew to attend their wedding, so why should he bother to try to find him? And above everything else, he knew that Jack Sparrow did not want to be found, not unless he changed his mind. But if that was to be the case, than he knew how the Captain would reveal it to the world.

"Forgive me." the young man whispered as an image of Elizabeth flashed in his mind, and without any emotion flashing on his face, he ripped the envelop into shreds as quickly as he could.

When he no longer could rip the paper into smaller papers, the young man stopped his actions, and allowed the wind to pick the small papers from his hands and carry them away. Then, after gazing one last time to the ocean, the young man walked away.

* * *

It did take long minutes for her to realise that she was finally awake, her eyes locked with the white ceiling of her room while the covers were protecting her from the chilly wind that was entering through the window beside her bed. The candle she had gazed at before falling asleep was now burnt out, the flame that had once guided her to her dreams now gone…just like the freedom she had felt in her sleep.

With a sigh Elizabeth rose from her bed, her long hair falling down her back, but before she could slip off the mattress a knock was heard. Even though no word escaped from her lips, it did not take more than a matter of seconds for two maids to step inside the room, and immediately start opening the windows.

There was this moment, when light entered in her room that Elizabeth found herself blinded by it. And it was when her eyelids were forced to close, that the strawberry-blonde haired woman found herself wishing to go back to sleep…to go back to her own reality where she could do anything she wanted without having anyone telling her it was wrong for a lady to do it.

"Miss Elizabeth, your cousin is about to arrive." one of the maids spoke, and brown eyes were opened as a gasp escaped from a pair of pink lips. Her cousin! She had forgotten that her cousin had asked to come sooner.

"Please, help me to get dress." Elizabeth spoke, jumping from the bed and walk at full speed towards folding-screen where a dress was already hanging, and both maids quickly followed her. "When is my cousin due to arrive?"

"We were told the ship has just marooned Miss," one of the maids said as they helped Elizabeth to get dressed, and minutes later while one of the maids stared to comb the young woman's hair, the other continued to clean the room.

"_Elizabeth!"_ a voice-called out from outside the room, and after a knock Elizabeth found herself looking at her father, his greyish-white wig falling down his shoulders in curls. "Ah, I'm glad to see you're already up. Your cousin has just arrived."

"Oh, I must go greet her." Elizabeth said before standing up, and she quickly made her way out of her room while holding the front of her pale-pink skirt. There were two reasons why the young woman was so eager to meet her cousin; first, they were really close, and secondly, both just wanted to be free.

It did not take more than a matter of minutes for Elizabeth to climb down the stairs in time to see the front door being opened, and footmen walked inside, carrying a few bags. With a deep breath, Elizabeth commanded herself to calm down, and descend the rest of the stairs calmly, but when her brain was just about to process that information, someone else stepped into the main hall.

"Elizabeth!" a twenty-year-old woman exclaimed when chocolate-brown eyes meet a pair of pine-green ones, a long dark-brown hair billowing as a soft breeze entered inside the house through the open door.

"Oh my! Eleanor!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a wide smile, before walking towards the newcomer as fast as possible, still holding the skirt of her dress. "It's so good to see you! Did you have a nice trip?"

"Oh, as good as it could be." the brunette answered with a smile as Elizabeth pulled her into a tight hug, "But I'm happy to see life has been treating you kindly. You look fabulous dear cousin, and where's Will? I cannot believe I'm only going to meet him now."

"Well, you did say in your last letter that you have the feeling you've known him for years now." Elizabeth commented as she stepped back, allowing her cousin to take her hat off, and more brown curls fell down to the middle of her back.

"You are the one to blame; you keep mentioning him in every letter." Eleanor spoke with a smile, and she laughed at the blush that quickly spread through Elizabeth's cheeks. "Aww dear cousin, no need to look so flushed."

"Oh, stop it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but her cousin kept smiling at her, "And if you must know Will is going to come here later in the evening; he wants to talk with my father."

"I can hardly wait." Eleanor spoke as her cousin lead her to the living-room, where both sat down on a white sofa. "And tell me, Lizzie, have you thought about what you told me on your last letter? About inviting Jack Sparrow for your wedding?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth corrected immediately, and Eleanor blinked at the words. "Anyway, yes, I have thought about it, and I told Will. We thought it was only fair to invite him because…well, even though he did put our lives in danger a couple of times, he also helped us to get together, and…"

"Elizabeth, you're rambling." Eleanor interrupted suddenly, raising a hand slightly in the air, and her cousin smiled embarrassed. "If I didn't know you better I would say you don't seem too sure about this wedding. I think people usually call that 'cold feet'."

"No, I don't have cold feet." Elizabeth retorted with a small shake of her head as Eleanor rested her hat over her lap, her green eyes never leaving her cousin's form, "It's just…Jack showed us a new side of life…a side where freedom rules life. A side where the ship can take us anywhere in the world, and…"

"Dear cousin, it seems to me you fell in love with the sea." Eleanor spoke, and Elizabeth felt her air get caught in her throat; in love? Her? No, never; that could never be, "I wish I could have been with you during that time. The sea has always enchanted me with its melody."

"I'm not in love." Elizabeth blurred out before she could hold herself, and her cousin sent her a confused look ."I mean; I'm not in love with what happened. Sparrow is too different from me; he did show me freedom, but we're not a match. Now Will…the two of us…it is a smart match."

"Elizabeth, you're not making any sense, I wasn't speaking about Jack Sparrow; I was talking about the way of life he showed to you." Eleanor spoke, and Elizabeth mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? It was obvious that Eleanor had made absolutely no reference about Jack Sparrow, so why had she turned to the subject to him?

"Eleanor!" a voice said suddenly, and both women looked at the entrance of the living-room only to see Governor Swann stepping inside, his arms opened.

"Uncle!" Eleanor exclaimed with a wide smile before standing up, and make her way towards the man before hugging him gently. "I missed you so much. My parents send you their regards."

Even though her eyes were locked with her cousin and her father, Elizabeth quickly found herself thinking about Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. She honestly could not explain what was happening; she loved Will with all her heart, she knew it, but every time she thought about the days she had been with Jack Sparrow something would spring inside of her. Like a huge knot on her throat while some kind of warmth spread through the rest of her body…

And worse thing about that sensation was that Elizabeth Swann actually enjoyed it.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. What A Girl Wants

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank to:

**christinarr**,

**clance,**

**Unreal Wanderers**,

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon,** _and_

**SGCred**

for all your support and help. I just hope you keep enjoying my _first_ PoTC fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

What a Girl Wants

A tanned hand was rose to knock on a dark door, but the person outside stopped before his knuckles could touch the wood. Then, the dark-brown haired man rested the palm of his hand against the door, and sighed, his other hand stuffed in his waistcoat. He was so nervous…he did not know what he could expect after doing what he had to do, but for some odd reason, he felt that the true reason for his nervousness had nothing to do with what had brought him there.

"C'mon William, what are you? A man or a mouse?" the man asked himself before taking a very deep breath, and as he straightened up, he knocked on the door. "Yes William, remember, the key is to stay _focused_."

"Ah, Mister Turner, please come in." the steward welcomed as he opened the door before stepping aside so that the man outside could walk in. "Please, follow me, Miss Elizabeth is in the living-room."

"Thank you." the brown-eyed man said with a small nod before following the steward through the house to the living-room. Inside, sitting on a sofa, was Elizabeth, her brown eyes locked with another young woman who was currently talking with Governor Swann.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, a huge smile gracing her features as soon as her eyes turned to the young man, who smiled back. What he did notice also was how the Governor and the brunette standing beside him quickly focused their attention on him too.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Will greeted before turning to the other man in the living-room, and bow slightly in respect. "Governor."

Before anything could be said, Elizabeth stood up from the sofa and made her way towards the newcomer before linking her arm with his. Will, feeling her touch him, looked again at her before smiling and turn to Governor Swann.

"Will, this is my cousin, Eleanor." Elizabeth introduced, waving a hand towards the other young woman, who bowed slightly in respect, and slowly Will took his arm off hers only to step forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Will Turner." the brown-eyed man said before holding Eleanor's hand, and kiss her knuckles, "Elizabeth has mentioned you many times."

"Oh, I know the feeling; sometimes I think I've known you all my life." Eleanor spoke with a smile as Will let go off her hand before retreating to Elizabeth's side. "She has told me all about your adventures, and ever since then, I did really want to meet you personally."

At the words, Will could do nothing but nod as the corner of his lips curled up into an embarrassed smile, but then he turned to Governor Swann again. He knew he had to talk with the older man before he lost his courage. After all, Will was conscious of Elizabeth's wish, and no matter what, he did want to try to make her happy.

"Governor, may I have a moment?" Will questioned suddenly, and when the other man nodded, he quickly turned to Elizabeth while glancing at Eleanor. "This will only take a moment, and please, don't tell her anything bad about me."

"Ah, you have no trust in me." Elizabeth teased with a small smile, and Will raised her hand before kissing her knuckles before bowing at Eleanor, and follow Governor Swann out of the living-room.

As Governor Swann led him towards his office, Will gazed through one of the many windows on the hall, his eyes locked with the beach. He knew that Elizabeth wanted to have a traditional wedding, but he was also aware _where_ she wanted the wedding to take place. And he wanted to try to make that come true, but before he could he had to ask Governor Swann if they had his permission.

* * *

If someone stepped on that island without ever being there before would probably think 'all hell as broken loose'. After all, Tortuga was not called 'the jewel of all pirates' for nothing, and all the commotion did reveal their way of living.

Drunken people could be seen on balconies, some even falling off them due to their now irregular vision, while others still tried their luck with women. Some could also been seen trying to ride their horses, but dropping off the saddles without much effort, and there were also those who tried to go back to their ships and sail away only to have their ships stranded not many time later.

And the same turmoil could be found inside houses, but much more could be seen in taverns. Those were the best places to find pirates, crews, women, and, of course, lots of drink. The last one was, obviously, the most common, and for which men probably fought more.

And it was in one of those taverns where you could find the most infamous pirate of all the seven seas, drinking and belching occasionally, while talking through his teeth to whoever actually listened to him. And, at the moment, that same pirate was having a heated conversation with another man, which greyish-white hair and brown eyes revealed both his age and his interest in the discussion.

"I'm tellin' ya, there's no way ye're goin' back to that place." the man with the greyish-white hair spoke waving the hand that was holding a huge cup. "I ain't gonna let my friend get killed just because he feels like it. It ain't gonna happen, mate."

"You're not going to stop me, Gibbs, I'm going, and that's finished." the other man with black dreadlocks spoke, his dark-brown eyes locked with the cup he was also holding before sipping a bit of his drink. "I have to go, you see? He's going straight to the gallows, and he's not seeing it!"

"Jack, he's doin' what ye never did!" Gibbs tried to reason, "Ye can't blame the kid for tryin' to reach…what do people call it? Aye, happiness! Ye should let him be. Sure he was leverage some months ago, but now? What's runnin' through ye head?"

"What's running through my head? Bloody hell, he's going to make the worse mistake of his life!" the black haired man spoke through his teeth, "And what kind of friend would I be if I don't try to stop him?"

"I still say ye're bein' foolish." Gibbs said after sipping his drink. "If I didn't know ye better I would say ye're jealous or somethin'. Ye may try to fool everybody, but I ain't gonna let ye make a fool of yerself. Besides, I think ye're just tryin' to find an excuse to get yerself killed."

"I ain't no fool Gibbs; I ain't going to kill myself." Jack spoke, "After all, I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow and I being the Jack Sparrow that I am I ain't gonna try to get myself killed. I'm going to rescue a friend from going to the gallows, and that's different."

"So, let me get this straight." Gibbs started, resting an elbow on the table, and Jack sipped more of his drink. "Ye're bored, so ye're usin' this new information to get yerself in a new mission. And now all ye want is to 'rescue' ye friend from gettin' married to the woman he likes."

"You always said women bring bad luck." Jack commented, putting his cup on the old wooden table, making it tremble slightly. "You keep reminding me that women are the worst thing a man can have, and now that I'm going to stop William, you don't want me to?"

"Aye, women are bad luck, but I still remember what happened when ye crossed paths with Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs spoke, a strange glitter on his dark eyes, and Jack wrinkled his nose at the name, "Aye, ye're doing this because of her, ain't ye?"

"By the seven seas, of course I'm not doing this for her!" Jack exclaimed, standing up only to be hit by dizziness and he stumbled slightly before falling heavily on his chair again. "I'm doing this for William. That woman destroys all the rum she can find, and she's going to bring bad luck to Will if they marry. I ain't gonna let him to do that!"

"Aye, aye, ye say it's for Will, I say ye're tryin' to keep them away from each other." Gibbs spoke with a small shake of his head. "Jack, ye lookin' for that kind of treasure now? A treasure with long legs and a great bodice?"

"Urgh, I'm going to have nightmares now. "Jack spoke, looking disgusted and Gibbs smirked at his behaviour. "Elizabeth Swann is the last person on earth with whom I would like to be; that woman is the one who carries all the bad luck of her sex. No thank you."

"Aye, but I wasn't talkin' about Miss Elizabeth, Jack," Gibbs started, before sipping the last bit of his drink, and Jack raised an eyebrow. "I think ye're jealous of Will because he's goin' to have a family, and ye're still here. Ye're growin' older, and ye haven't found someone who wants to be with ye. Not even Anamaria wanted, but ye're beginnin' to understand we all deserve someone"

"Oh, you should drop the rum!" Jack exclaimed, raising the hand that was holding his own cup before drinking the rest of his drink all at once. "I have my freedom, I couldn't ask for more, and I _have_ found the love of my life! _The Black Pearl!_"

"But that's a ship Jack; ye should look for a woman." Gibbs started. "I ain't talkin' about whores or wenches, I'm saying' a _real_ woman."

"What kind of advise is that? You're the one who keeps reminding me that women bring bad luck!" Jack spoke, raising a finger, but all Gibbs did was shake his head, "And go call the crew, we're leaving!"

"To Port Royal?" Gibbs questioned as his captain stood up, stumbling a little but quickly finding his balance by leaning against the wall beside him before looking down and smile.

"Aye! To Port Royal!"

* * *

With a small giggle Eleanor continued to listen to her cousin as she continued to tell all about her past adventures with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Her enthusiastic tone of voice, the graceful movements she did with her hands helped Eleanor to feel her passion about her adventures, but there was something else that made Eleanor happier. The sparkle in Elizabeth's brown eyes kept increasing as the blonde continued to remember her not-so-distant memories, and Eleanor could not help but feel happy for her.

Both of them had always been the adventurers from their family. Both loved to read books about mystery and adventure, but all stories just _had_ to include pirates. However, while Elizabeth had more fun reading the books, Eleanor was now writing her own adventure. The only problem was that the brunette could only use her dreams and wishes to write because she knew that, on the contrary of what had happened to her cousin, she would never leave land. Eleanor knew that she was not destined to sail the seven seas in search of treasures or adventures, but despite the sadness that fact brought, she was still happy for her cousin.

"…and then of course, I had to burn all the rum and food that existed on the island." Elizabeth proceeded, glancing at her cousin, "And you won't believe what Jack asked me when he noticed what I was doing."

"He asked why you were crazy?" Eleanor inquired tentatively, and Elizabeth laughed before shaking her head and cleared her throat.

"No, he asked me and I quote: 'by why is the rum gone?'" the blonde said in a strong tone of voice, and Eleanor smiled. "I mean, honestly, that man is completely obsessed with rum. In fact, I think he's more obsessed with rum rather than silver and gold."

"It seems to me you two got along." Eleanor commented right when Elizabeth was about to continue her tale, and the blonde stared shocked at him. "What? I think it's good; I mean, being depended on Will all the time, when he was still learning how to listen to his pirate blood…"

"Jack Sparrow and I do _not_ understand each other." Elizabeth interrupted indignantly, and Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "He's a scallywag…a bloody pirate, and we have nothing in common except for Will. I want nothing but distance from that man. If we can even call him that, that is."

"Elizabeth, I may not know half of the story and what you're going through at the moment, but I guess it's not easy." Eleanor started, and her cousin sent her a confused look, "I mean, you escaped from all this. You experienced the flavour of freedom, and it wouldn't be a surprise if all you wanted was to go to a ship and sail away from all this."

"I would never do that, I'm happy here." Elizabeth retorted with a small shake of her head. "I love Will, and I know that he wants to stay in Port Royal. I could never ask him to abandon everything he has here, and neither can I. I'm the Governor's daughter; I have duties!"

"I wasn't insinuating you're not happy here." Eleanor started, before holding Elizabeth's hand, "I was just saying that you would probably do anything you could to leave this place, and try to be happy somewhere else. Don't forget that I know what the chains of society are, but on contrary of you, I never felt freedom. You did, and that's why it's completely understandable."

"Listen, are you trying to tell me something I haven't understood yet?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, but all her cousin did was shake her head. "Then I don't understand; I _am_ happy here. I don't want to change what I have now for a dream, I-"

"You're the only knows what you're feeling." Eleanor interrupted quietly, her pine-green eyes meeting her cousin's chocolate-brown ones, "And you know that all I desire is for you to find true happiness. You are my dearest cousin…the sister destiny forgave to give me, an-"

"Excuse me, ladies," a steward spoke suddenly, his hands behind his back, and both girls looked at him. "Commodore Norrington is here, may I tell him to come in?"

"Norrington?" Eleanor repeated, turning to Elizabeth, who nodded at the steward before turning to her cousin, "Was he referring to James?"

"I'm afraid he was." a male voice replied, and the two young women turned to the door only to see a tall man standing there with a white wig, and deep sky-blue blue eyes. "Miss Muriel, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Oh, James," Eleanor breathed as she stood up before approaching the man, and hug him. "You look different. Last time I saw you, you were still a Lieutenant, and now…oh, I'm so proud of you."

"So do you, Eleanor." James started after kissing the young woman's knuckles. "Last time we saw each other you were sixteen, but allow me to say you look beautiful. You always were."

"Ah, always a gentleman," Eleanor laughed as she lowered her hand before making her way back to Elizabeth's side, and sat beside her. However, before something else could be said, Governor Swann stepped inside close followed by Will.

"Oh, Commodore, I wasn't aware of your arrival." Governor Swann spoke with a smile as he turned to the newcomer before shaking his hand, "You've just in time to hear the announcement I have to make."

"Father, is there something going on?" Elizabeth questioned, standing up, and in a cue Eleanor also got up, her eyes glancing at her uncle and Will; she could see by Will's nervous condition that something was going to occur, but she had also noticed that William kept gazing at his cousin, so it could not be a bad thing…

"Oh no dear, Will just came to ask me something that…well, even though I don't think it's appropriated, does have to do with you." the Governor started, motioning at Will with a hand, and Elizabeth gazed at him before focusing her eyes on her father again. "You see, William questioned me about the ceremony that's going to take place in a week, and I must say he did open my eyes."

"But what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, obviously feeling nervous about the whole secrecy that was hanging on the air. "Father, please, tell us what's going on. Will…you're not regretting our engagement are you?"

"No, of course not," Will answered immediately before stepping to Elizabeth's side, and wrap an arm around the woman's thin waist. "Just listen to your father. I promise that it's nothing wrong."

When Will trailed off though, Eleanor was certain that the young man had mumbled an 'I hope' before all of them focused their attention back to the Governor again. James, Eleanor noticed, was standing still close to the door; she was aware of his feelings for Elizabeth (as everybody else on that port), so she could only believe that being there, listening to her cousin's wedding's preparations with someone else, could only be painful for him.

"Elizabeth, William came not only to inquire me about this possibility, but also to ask for my permission to make what he has in mind come to be." the Governor started before stepping closer to his nervous-looking daughter. "Dear, what do you say about marrying at the beach?"

* * *

With a small smile gracing her features, Elizabeth allowed Will to pull her to the gardens where they sat down on a stoned-bench, their eyes focused on the sea not too far from them. She absolutely loved her fiancé, but sometimes Elizabeth could not help but wonder if what was happening was the best for the two of them.

The blonde was aware of Will's desire of going back to the sea and sail away…that desire would flash and burn in the depths of his eyes, and Elizabeth could not help but stare at them every time Will spoke about the sea. She knew that, deep down, all Will wanted to do was run to the docks, steal a ship and sail away…far away from that place.

And then there was herself, but on the contrary of Will, who was doing his best not to be transparent, Elizabeth honestly did not know what she wanted. Sometimes she would have this wish of wanting to run away towards a ship, and go away from that place, but some other times she felt that there was where she belonged. Where she was supposed to create roots, build a family and be happy for the rest of her life. Just like it happened in books and all the fairy-tales she used to read about during her childhood and adolescence.

But after travelling with pirates, after endangering her life, and fight for her beliefs, Elizabeth was not sure anymore. All she wanted was to find balance…to find the equilibrium she had had when she was a child. A dreamy child of course, who did end up seeing most of her dreams coming true, but now…

From time-to-time Elizabeth would curse the first moment she had contacted a pirate, after all, it was after that same instant that her life had a spin, and never became the same again, but… The truth was that, without that spin, she would not have found out about her true feelings towards Will, and who knew? Perhaps she could now be on her way of marrying Commodore Norrington and not William Turner.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked suddenly as he looked away from the ocean to Elizabeth, who blinked at the sudden question before turning to him. "You seem distant. You didn't like my idea of us marrying at the beach?"

"No, no, I loved that idea." Elizabeth said still returning from her dreams, and slowly she smiled at her fiancé. "I mean, at the beach, I always dreamt about that, but… Will, did you send Jack his invitation?"

"I hope you realise that he won't come." Will spoke seconds later, and Elizabeth gazed at his eyes before resting her head on his shoulder while entwining their fingers together. "Jack has his own life, and he knows that if he comes here, he'll probably have to face the gallows again."

"Yes, you're right." Elizabeth mumbled before taking a deep breath, "But I have to admit I would still want to have him around. I mean, he's such a…exquisite person you know? I mean, he has that…"

"Spark?" Will finished, and the woman looked up at him before nodding slightly. "Yes, I think the same, but with spark or no spark I would rather not risk his life. Jack has done so much for us, and he knows it. I don't think he would find it necessary to come here, and see it for himself."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth mumbled before pressing herself slightly against Will when she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders, and she closed her eyes. "Jack would never risk his neck because of a wedding."

However, what Elizabeth could not understand was why she felt such a lump on her throat every time she thought about Jack, and about the impossibility of the captain not being there for the wedding. She just could not explain what she wanted; Elizabeth was aware of the insanity it would be if Jack actually appeared there, but at same time, deep down, the woman _wanted_ him to show up.

And no matter what, every time she thought about her wish of having Jack close to them on that important day, Elizabeth could not help but feel as if she was, somehow, cheating on Will for being thinking about the Captain of _The Black Pearl_.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. By My Side

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank **SGCred**, **Mlle.Fox**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon** _and _**Unreal Wanderers** for all your words of support. I also want to leave here my gratitude to **Carolyn the Hedgehog** _and_ **Chocolat Pirate**. Thank you guys, for everything!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By My Side

Days passed between invitations, clothes, preparations, and even scandals. Yes, because for some people marrying at the beach simply did not make much sense even though all procedures were being taken care of. However, the couple that was soon-to-be wed did not have to worry much about what was going on since Governor Swann had decided to make a surprise.

So, while Will continued with his work as a blacksmith, Elizabeth spent her days with Eleanor either trying to find the perfect wedding dress or showing her cousin the beauties of Port Royal. But most of their conversations had to do with Elizabeth's adventures, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow and _The Black Pearl._

"So…would you like if Jack appeared and stole you away from the wedding?" Eleanor asked as her cousin dressed another of the many thousand wedding-dresses she had tried on until that moment.

"_What?"_ Elizabeth shrieked, stepping out of the folding-screen dressed in a white dress filled with golden outlines that hugged her perfect waist, and fell down to the floor, hiding her feet.

"Oh my…Lizzie, you look…wow." Eleanor breathed as she continued observing her cousin, who blinked before looking at the mirror beside her, and the same flabbergasted expression filled her features.

That was it; the perfect dress she had looked for. The golden outlines…the golden tiara that a maid quickly put on her head connected with the white veil… Everything was just like Elizabeth had dreamt…and she already knew what flowers she would use also.

"This is the one," Elizabeth breathed-out as she continued staring at her reflection, a soft wave now flooding her brown-eyes, and she saw her cousin smile through the mirror. "Eleanor, this is the dress of my dreams. I love it."

"Yes, it's gorgeous." the brunette spoke before stepping closer to her cousin, and look down at the skirt. "You'll be the most beautiful bride, and I know Will is going to have a lot of trouble trying not to gawk at you. And the same goes to everybody else."

As she watched Elizabeth gazing at herself in the mirror, Eleanor tore her attention from her cousin and stared through a window not too far from her position. The young woman had to admit that everything she had heard from her cousin was starting to affect her; the spontaneity, the happiness, the glint on Elizabeth's eyes every time she mentioned something from her adventures…Eleanor wished she could be able to feel the same things.

However, Eleanor Muriel was also daughter of a Governor, but on contrary of Elizabeth she still had her mother. And due to her social position, Eleanor was forced to be a lady-of-society, and silently wait for her parents to decide who was worth to marry her.

"I want this one." Elizabeth spoke suddenly, unconsciously making Eleanor snap from her thoughts, and focus her attention back to her cousin. "This is the dress I've dreamt about all my life."

"Yes Miss." one of the maids said before following Elizabeth to the folding-screen and in silence Eleanor glanced at the window again. A cold sea breeze was now playing with her curls, but despite of the sudden change of temperature, the brunette stepped closer to the window. She could not help but wonder about Jack Sparrow now. Eleanor could see that Elizabeth loved Will, but she would often spot the spark on her cousin's eyes every time the name of the Captain of _The Black Pearl_ was mentioned. If that meant something Eleanor could not be sure, after all, often Elizabeth would also spat Jack's name, but she could not help it…it was a feeling…

"Elizabeth." Eleanor called-out as she turned around, and focused her eyes on the folding-screen. "Are you expecting Jack Sparrow to appear on the day of your wedding?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth corrected still behind the folding-screen, and Eleanor shrugged at the correction, "And well, Will and I are conscious that Jack would never risk his neck because of a wedding ceremony, so…it doesn't really matter."

"But would you like if he decided to show up?" Eleanor questioned, without moving from the place where she stood. "Would you like to see him on the most important day of your life? After all, you said Jack _did_ mark your life and Will's."

"It doesn't matter what I want or think." Elizabeth spoke as she stepped from behind the folding-screen now wearing a pale-yellow dress. "I know Jack is not going to appear. Besides, Will and I are not even sure if he received our invitation, so…"

"You're avoiding my question." Eleanor commented, crossing her arms against her chest, and Elizabeth looked away, "But I understand your point of view, so I'll just drop the subject. But allow me to tell you something cousin, try to sort your feelings out before giving this step. After this, there will be no turning back."

* * *

Ah, the spray of the sea….the sound of the waves…he could not understand why some people did not see the beauty of freedom. The beauty of being free to sail through the seven seas, and show to everyone, with absolutely no fear, that they were free to do whatever they wanted. To be whoever they wanted to be…

As he gazed at the clear horizon, Jack Sparrow found himself remembering when he first met Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. Such interesting moments, he had to admit. After all, during all his life he had crossed paths with fierce women and men in states of denial, but those two were quite a duo.

However, Jack had to be honest; Elizabeth was far fiercer than William. Perhaps that had to do with the fact she grew up being obligated to do and act like society expected to, but Jack could not be too certain. Either way, she was way sterner than Will, who was still getting use being a pirate and to his past.

Silently Jack rested a hand on the wooden-railing and continued staring at the horizon; oh, how he loved that horizon…how he loved to see the so-called end of the world, and no matter what, the man found himself thinking about Elizabeth again. She, just like him, wanted to see that horizon everyday…just like him, the blonde wanted to be able to choose…

And no matter what, Jack was certain that if the chance was given to her, Elizabeth would give everything up – including her way of living – just to be free. Just to be able to make her own choices and have a life of her own…

"Cap'n." a voice called-out suddenly, and Jack glanced over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised even though he knew who had called him, "The crew is waitin' for more orders, what am I supposed to tell them?"

"We're one day away from Port Royal, there's no time to rest." Jack started; his eyes locked with Gibbs'. "Tell the men to keep this speed. Just remind them we can't risk our necks by making an entrance as if we're kings….hum…that would be interesting… Oh, and don't forget my disguise."

"And ye still say ye don't want to get yerself killed." Gibbs said with a small shake of his head, and his captain smirked at the words. "Honestly Jack, ye should be careful. Ye know that the Commodore still wants to take ye to the gallows."

"That Commodore talks too much but doesn't do anything." Jack said with a small shrug. "Don't worry about him, and don't worry, I ain't gonna put the crew in danger. I'm no fool. But still, the 'royal entrance' sounds interesting."

"Jack…" Gibbs spoke in a warning tone and the black haired man smirked. "I'm warnin' ye Jack, don't do anythin' that can get yerself killed. Ye don't want Will and Miss Elizabeth to die of grief, do ye?"

"_Ah!_ Elizabeth would probably laugh at me if I was killed!" Jack exclaimed waving his arms around, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "And Will…ah, that lad will get over it sooner than you think; especially if he decides to hang himself by marrying that lass."

"Ye know Jack, if I didn't know ye like I do, I would say ye jealous." Gibbs commented suddenly, and Jack stuck is tongue out at the thought, "But I know ye not interested in her; she's not the woman for ye. Women like Miss Elizabeth were not made to live in a ship."

"Ah, shush; I'm going to have nightmares now." Jack spoke suddenly before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Urgh, what's wrong with you and giving me such mental images? Awful images I must add. Yuck."

"I'm just tryin' to understand what's goin' on through yer mind, Cap'n." Gibbs said before gazing at the direction where Port Royal was, "I just hope ye know what ye're doing, because I'm startin' to doubt yer sanity."

"Don't worry Gibbs, I ain't no fool; I know exactly what I'm doing." Jack started, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder that glanced back at him not looking certain. "I'm just helping a friend, that's all."

"And helpin' yerself on the way, I bet," Gibbs muttered loud enough for Jack to hear, and the captain of _The Black Pearl_ smirked again before glancing at the horizon. Perhaps he was helping himself, but for the first time he could not see how or why. After all, he was simply going to stop a friend from doing the worst mistake of his life…what could be there for him?

* * *

The day was finally there. The last time he has seen Elizabeth it had been on the previous day, when they said their goodbyes since they would not be able to see each other until the wedding. 'Its bad luck' the maids would say, and with a chuckle Will had agreed to stay away from his wife-to-be until it was appropriated for him to do so.

With a deep breath Will dressed his dark-blue coat over his waistcoat with a hint of golden colour, and gently arranged the collar. He was dying to see Elizabeth at the beach; he knew she would look breath-taking, and Will was conscious that she was not going to give up, but he was still nervous. He was going to marry the Governor's daughter…the woman he had always loved ever since he was a child…the woman he grew up watching and caring for….

"Okay Turner, do everything right." Will told himself, but when he was about to grab his ceremony-hat, the young man looked through the window beside the mirror, and stopped his movements.

Sometimes he would feel guilty for not sending Jack his invitation, but in some other moments he would tell himself he had done the right thing. Jack was not going to risk his neck over a wedding. As a matter-of-fact, Will even doubted Jack believed in such kind of thing so… However, as he continued gazing at the horizon Will found himself focusing his attention on the captain of _The Black Pearl_ and in Elizabeth Swann.

The two of them had never got along, so Will could not understand why Elizabeth wanted so much for Jack to be present. Sure, without him they would have never understood their real feelings for each other, but sometimes the brown-haired man could not help but feel as if something was going on.

Will did notice the gloomy look that would appear in Elizabeth's facial expressions every time Jack Sparrow was mentioned, save for the moments when they were talking about their adventures. Will knew that Elizabeth looked at Jack, and although she did get annoyed with him, she saw him as the personification of everything she wanted to be and have. So Will did not know what to name her behaviour.

"Stop it Turner, don't start imagining things." Will told himself as he shook his head, and with a deep breath he pulled his hair into a low ponytail before grabbing his hat. Then, after glancing at his reflection one last time, Will made his way out of his small room.

As he made his way towards the location where the wedding would take place, Will's thoughts returned to Elizabeth and Jack. At each new step, the young man felt his heart squeeze almost in protest against what was going to happen; he wanted to marry Elizabeth, that had always been his dream, but the problem was what Jack brought when he first appeared.

Jack Sparrow had offered him liberty…the way of allowing his pirate blood to flow through his veins without any restriction, and yet he had refused it. Will had not made it on purpose; he was still getting used to the idea of being a pirate anyway, but he could now understand what Jack meant when he said that _The Black Pearl_ was freedom.

The ship…the breeze…the sea…it all offered something Will had only dreamt about in his sleep, and the same could be said about Elizabeth, but both of them were conscious of what had to be done. They had to stay in Port Royal, get marry and raise a family…that was their job, and Will would continue being a blacksmith while Elizabeth continued with her own duties… That was supposed to be their life together.

But was it what they really wanted?

"Will?" a voice called-out when the young man was about to reach for the beach, and the sound of horses and a 'oh' made Will look over his shoulder only to see a carriage stopping right behind him. Then, when the coach-driver opened the door of the carriage, a young woman stepped outside, wearing a long pale-green dress with emerald outlines, her long brown hair falling down her back. "Do you mind if I accompany you to the beach?"

"Of course not." was all Will said as the young woman walked to his side, a hat protecting her pine-green eyes from the sun. "May I inquire what you're doing here? I thought you were to come with Elizabeth."

"Yes, I know, but Elizabeth asked me to leave." Eleanor started as a cold sea-breeze started playing with their hairs, and Will sent her a concerned look. "Oh, don't worry, everything is fine. Elizabeth just needs some time on her own; she hasn't had any ever since the preparations for the wedding began."

"I feel guilty for leaving all that work for her." Will commented as the two finally arrived to the beach, and stopped their tracks. Right in the middle was a white bow, even taller than a man, filled with roses and vines and in the middle of it, behind a small table, was the priest. On both sides of the bow were the guests, whose eyes turned to Will as soon as the first of them spotted the groom.

"It's a fantastic day for a wedding." Eleanor commented, gazing up at the clear sky. "There's not even one single cloud, and the sun is so warm. Elizabeth was very pleased when she noticed that the most important day of her life would be blessed with such warmth."

"Did…did she look anxious?" Will questioned suddenly, and the brunette tore her attention from the sky to look back at him, "I mean…did she look happy when you left her? She may be pleased with the weather, but…is she ready for this step?"

"Will, I think you should stop with those questions," Eleanor started, before gazing at the sea. "Elizabeth loves you; I can see that in her eyes every time your name is mentioned, but you must understand that your thoughts also count. If you're having doubts about this wedding…"

"No, I'm not having doubts, it's just…" when Will trailed off, Eleanor looked back at him silently waiting for him to continue. "I know that deep down she would like to see Jack here. They never got along – well, perhaps at the end they did – but I know that his presence would be important for her. Just like it would be for me."

"Will, Jack may not be here in person, but…well, I don't know if I'm being correct since I haven't met the legendary Captain of _The Black Pearl_, but…" Eleanor looked at the horizon again, and the corner of her lips curled up into a small smile, "I'm sure that wherever he is, he's rooting for you."

"Thanks, Eleanor." Will spoke after a few moments, and Eleanor slowly tore her eyes off the ocean only to send him a smile, and after a small bow, she went to join the rest of the guests.

For a long moment Will stood on the same place, watching his guests talking among each others, but when he was about to step forward a sea-breeze caressed his cheeks. Oh, being torn between the two loves of his life was a torture, but Will knew he could not change his mind now. Not when everything was ready…

"Oh, young lad, may I read your hand?" a pitched voice asked suddenly, and Will turned around in surprise only to blink when he faced a woman dressed in a black dress and with a black cloth hiding her hair while she hold an extremity of the same cloth in front of her face. "C'mon, don't be shy."

"Hum…no, thank you." Will said, raising his hands slightly, but when he was about to turn around, the woman grabbed his hand, and stared at his palm.

"_Ohhh_, I see today is a big day for you!" the woman squealed still in the same pitched voice, and Will cringed slightly at her voice. "I can see you're getting married. I would say 'congratulations', but there's a line here….oh dear, my lad, you should not marry."

"Excuse me?" Will asked before yanking his hand away, and stare at the woman. "How dare you to tell me that? I am going to get married, and there's nothing you can see in my hand or tell me that's going to change my mind."

"Oh, you're still too young to marry, my boy." the woman started, and once again Will almost winced at her voice, "That will mean to gallows to you, and I'm sure you don't want to die. Do you?"

"I'm not going to die just because I'm going to marry the woman of my life." Will disagreed with a small shake of his head, "On the contrary, I'll be the happiest man on this earth; and if you must know, I don't believe in this kind of thing. Good day."

"Oh dear boy, you're so blind." the woman squealed as the brown haired man turned around, "You can't see that by marrying this lass you'll be crossing the line. You'll have to give up all your dreams, and for what? A woman? You should be careful about your choices, or they'll haunt you all your life."

"Excuse me but this _woman_ is going to be my wife in a matter of minutes. Now if you don't mind, I have to go." Will said, but when he made another attempt to turn around, he heard a strangely familiar sigh.

"Lad, are you sure you want to continue with this?" a now a very familiar voice questioned, and as he rose both his eyebrows, Will turned around, and yelped when the woman lowered the cloth and revealed the face of Jack Sparrow.

"What on the seven blazes…?" Will asked before narrowing his eyes, staring straight at the person standing in front of him, wearing a black dress. "What the heck are you doing here, Jack? And…dressed like a woman?"

"Did you expect me to show up in the dock dressed as myself?" Jack hissed, concealing his face again with the cloth, "That would be more foolish than the thing you're doing now. What possessed you to get married with Elizabeth? That lass will ruin your whole life!"

"Jack, you may be a close friend, but if you say that again…" Will threatened, and the other man raised an eyebrow. "I want to marry her. My life will not be affected if I do; she's the most important person in my life, and like you said once, _this_ is the right moment."

"Whatever you say son, but tell me…what do you prefer? Marrying Elizabeth at the beach or making everything right?" Jack inquired before continuing when Will grunted a 'what?'. "What do you two say about marrying in my ship?"

_"What?"_ Will shouted almost losing his balance, and Jack chuckled, "What the heck are you talking about Jack? What possessed _you_ to ask me such thing? I…we would never do that because everyone's here. Governor Swann wasted a lot of his time helping us; we can't just run away."

"Right; you're looking for excuses William, even I can see that." Jack commented before eyeing the group of guests, and Will could see a smirk even behind the black cloth. "That woman down there…in the green dress, I bet she would help you to escape."

"How can you be so sure?" Will asked, gazing at the woman in question, but Jack said nothing. "No, I'm not going to do it; I _can't_ do it. And Elizabeth…I'm not sure if her dream is about getting married in a ship."

"Trust me, you ask her, and you'll be surprise." Jack said before elbowing his friend on the arm. "Besides, imagine, you and the lass getting married on board of _The Black Pearl_. That will be another story for you to tell your children and grandchildren."

"Why are you doing this Jack?" Will asked, but it was then that he sound of hooves was heard, and the brown-eyed man looked to his side only to see Elizabeth's carriage arriving. "Listen Jack, I can't go back on this now. I'm going to marry here."

"Son, ask her before saying 'I do'." the pirate advised, a strange glint on his eyes, "There's nothing to lose. Well, maybe the party, but we can have one in Tortuga too, so…why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" Will snapped, and once again he noticed the smirk on Jack's face behind the cloth. "Jack, I can't do it…"

"We're on the northern side of the island, from where _The Black Pearl_ appeared when I escaped the gallows." Jack explained as the carriage continued to get closer. "You think wisely boy; think about what's the best for you and for Elizabeth."

With those words, Jack pulled the cloth even closer to his face, and walked away right when the coach-driver pulled the reigns of two white horses. With a small shake of his head, Will headed to his place close to the white bow, but on the way he glanced at Eleanor. How could Jack be so certain that she could help them? And why was he thinking about what Jack had said anyway?

"Eleanor, may I talk to you for a moment?" Will asked, approaching the brunette who nodded, and allowed him to pull her aside. "Listen, I need to ask you a favour."

On the meantime, Elizabeth was glancing through the small window of the carriage, an eyebrow raised when she saw Will pulling Eleanor aside. Even from afar she could see Will's worried expression, but before she could even move towards the door of the carriage, the blonde saw her cousin turn around.

Elizabeth watched Eleanor make her way as quickly as her dress allowed towards the carriage, before approaching the small window. For some seconds their eyes simply meet, but when Elizabeth was about to question what was going on, her cousin opened the door, and walked inside before taking a deep breath at same time she closed the small door again.

"Run." Eleanor spoke, and Elizabeth blinked in surprise, "Jack Sparrow was here, and he talked with Will. Apparently he lets you get married on his ship, but if you really want to do that, you must run away. Run towards the northern side; _The Black Pearl_ is there, waiting for both of you."

"What? I can't go! My father is there, like everyone else!" Elizabeth exclaimed, still holding her bouquet of white roses. "I-I can't leave like that! I'm not a runaway bride! And Will…how could he even think about such thing?"

"Elizabeth, listen to yourself," Eleanor started before holding her cousin's hands although Elizabeth was still holding the bouquet. "Do you really want this? Ever since you were little that you dreamt about marrying through some crazy way and Jack…he's offering you the chance to do it. And Will…he will do it, if you accept it. All you have to do is give the order to the coach-driver, and you'll be able to run away. You'll be able to be free…"

"I-I can't…I want to, but that wouldn't be fair…" Elizabeth mumbled, looking down, and moments later Eleanor was cupping her cheeks. "I-I can't; I can't do this to my father, he…he was kind enough to accept Will, but if I run away…"

"Follow your heart, Elizabeth, and you can be certain that your father will understand." Eleanor started. "Not now, but he will. You're his only daughter, and deep down he wants you to be happy. And if what you want is to run away, get married on a ship…_The Black Pearl_ no less, then I must say I'll always be by your side."

"You bet you will." Elizabeth said, and Eleanor blinked in confusion when a smile graced Elizabeth's features. Then, before the brunette could react, Elizabeth opened the door, shoved the coach-driver aside, and grabbed the horses' reigns before screaming for them to start galloping.

With a smile, Elizabeth glanced at where Will was, and her smile got wider when she saw her husband-to-be start running away from a frozen crowd; all of their guests looking shocked and flabbergasted. Including her father.

"Sorry father." Elizabeth muttered before screaming at the horses again, and despite the guards that were chasing them, the blonde did not stop. Just like Will, who did not stop running towards the market, where he quickly got lost in the crowd.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Sail Away

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

Ok, so the site went through some problems, and even though I'm aware people will only be able to read the second chapter now, I decided to update this fic. The main reason has to do with the fact I do not know when I'll be able to update again (I'm going through some problems that are not going to end any time soon). I'll try to find a way to post the next chapter soon, but I need to say it won't be easy so I'll leave no promises. Sorry!

Anyway, I want to thank to **Arianstar**, **ArwenBanew**, **SGCred** _and _**Unreal Wanderers** for your support. Thank you guys and I also leave here my gratitude to my ghost readers, who make me believe there are people who read this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sail Away

"Oi Jack!" Gibbs shouted when he saw a person dressed in a black dress step inside the deck of _The Black Pearl_, a black cloth still hiding the face. "What are we supposed to do now? Are we supposed to wait? The crew is losin' it, Jack; we have to know what we're goin' to do next."

"We wait." Jack answered as he finally took the cloth off his face, a smirk on his face ."I'm pretty sure those two will arrive in a matter of minutes. Prepare everything, and order the crew to prepare the ship. We're leaving!"

"Aye Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, but when he was about to walk away, he stopped his tracks and turned around again, before looking at Jack up-and-down, "Hum…Jack, wanna a hand? That thing doesn't look too comfortable."

"You think?" Jack questioned, but it was then that he started having a fight with a dress in an attempt to take it off, but all that happened was that things got even more complicated. Jack had now half of the skirt over his head, his right arm extended up since it was stuck on the sleeve, and the sound of something being ripped, made Gibbs rise an eyebrow. "Gibbs, you dog, help me out!"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted before running towards his captain, but when he reached his side, he stopped, and looked at the dress. "Hum…sir, I have no idea about how to take this thing off. I never wore one."

"Stop thinking, and rip it off!" Jack exclaimed, still moving and jumping around in an attempt to take the dress off, but failing miserably. "When I find the person who came up with this thing, I'll kill him! Now grab your sword, and take this thing off me!"

"Sir, I don't have a sword with me." Gibbs spoke, and it was then that a cry was heard from afar, and the older man gazed at the island only to smile when a carriage came into view. Jack also turned to the direction from where the cry had come, but since the dress was over his face, he could not see anything. "Cap'n, Elizabeth's coming."

"Oh good, now take this thing off me!" Jack shouted, but instead of listening to his captain, Gibbs made his way to the opposite side of the ship, and rested his hands over the wooden-railing.

It did not take more than a couple of minutes for Elizabeth to stop the horses, and jump from the carriage at same time Eleanor opened the door, and stepped outside. Both women did not waste much time to start moving, and Gibbs quickly helped them to get on the ship along with some other men from the crew.

"Mr Gibbs!" Elizabeth breathed-out as she grabbed the man's hand, and stepped inside the deck only to be close followed by Eleanor, who immediately started looking around. "Where's Jack? And Will?"

"Already worried about your fiancé, I imagine." Jack commented suddenly, stumbling towards the place where everyone was, the dress still over his head as he continued with his fight against the piece of clothing "Don't worry; Will is probably on his way unless, of course, he's suffering of cold feet. Now that would be a sight, aye?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow, and with a confused expression on her features, she approached the hidden man. "Why…why are you wearing a dress? I mean, are you trying to dress it or take it off?"

"That's Jack Sparrow?" Eleanor questioned suddenly, from behind her cousin, and the hidden man turned to her, making the brunette jump slightly in surprise.

"It's _Captain_. _Captain _Jack Sparrow!" the man said, and with a roll of her eyes Elizabeth walked behind him before pulling the skirt up, and in a matter of minutes the captain of _The Black Pearl_ was finally free of the dress.

"Ah, thank you my dear." Jack thanked, smirking at the blonde that had helped him before gazing at Eleanor, and raise an eyebrow. "So, apparently, you have heard of me, aye? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, welcome to my ship, _The Black Pearl._"

"Oh yes, I have heard of you." Eleanor started with a small smile, "Elizabeth has told me all about your past adventures; how you almost let Captain Barbossa kill her and Will just because you wanted your ship back. How you made Elizabeth face a bunch of undead people just because you felt like it…"

"Ah yes, I'm pleased to know you heard such wonderful stories about me." Jack interrupted with a small nod and a drunken smile, and Eleanor rose an eyebrow before glancing at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes. "So, we're waiting for William now, hey? Knowing that lad as I do, he'll probably bring all soldiers behind him as well as your old friend, Commodore, aye?"

"You're the one who confused Will." Elizabeth spoke, looking outrageous, "If you hadn't given him the idea about running away, I would be married by now. And if Will gets caught by James, you can be sure _as hell_ that you're going to rescue him!"

"Aye, aye, I will!" Jack answered, but it was then that a yelp was heard, and everyone turned to the place from where Elizabeth and Eleanor had come on the carriage. Then, everybody froze when Will appeared from behind some trees, screaming and waving his arms around. "What on the seven blazes is wrong with that guy?"

In a cue, dozens of soldiers appeared, going after Will, and while both Elizabeth and Eleanor gasped, Jack went 'uh-oh', and all the crew looked from Will – who was still coming their way, screaming – to Jack, and back to Will again.

"Cap'n, what are we supposed to do?" Gibbs questioned as he walked to Jack's side, but the black haired man simply turned to him before smiling nervously, his eyes meeting Elizabeth's for a second.

"We run." Jack said in a low voice, and Elizabeth turned to him as soon as those words reached her ears.

"We're _not_ leaving Will behind!" the blonde shouted, stepping closer to Jack, but the Captain of the ship simply smiled at her before shouting orders to his crew. In confusion, Elizabeth watched as the crew started taking profit of the wind, and in a matter of seconds _The Black Pearl_ started moving. "Jack Sparrow, stop this ship _right now!_"

When Jack simply walked away, Elizabeth ran to the wooden-railing, and screamed Will's name when she noticed the ship slowly drifting away from the shore. A person had to be insane to jump from the cliff and actually land on the deck, but the worst was that Elizabeth knew that Will was crazy enough to do it.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she helplessly watched her fiancé running like a madman towards the end of the cliff, the soldiers almost reaching him. "Will, don't you dare to jump!"

"You think he's going to do it?" Eleanor questioned, running to her cousin's side, but the answer she got was not the one she was expecting. With a war-cry, Will started running as faster as he could muster, and when he no longer had more ground to step on in front of him, he jumped towards the ship.

"_WILL!"_ Elizabeth shouted as she watched the brown-haired man flying towards the ship, and in a cue, she grabbed the sailor that was closer to her, and stared at him in the eye "You better catch him or I'll feed you to the sharks!"

With a nod the man turned to Will, and opened his arms when the brown-eyed man was about to fall on the deck. However, when he was about to reach the ship, Will started losing altitude, and consequently started falling.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, but it was then that a rope was thrown at the man, and with a yelp Will managed to grab it before slamming against the side of the ship.

"Ok men, let's pull him up!" Jack ordered in a loud voice as he rested his hands on top of the helm, and with shouts and orders the crew of _The Black Pearl_ started pulling Will up while some of the soldiers tried to do the same deed, and jumped off the cliff only to fall on the water moments later.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth breathed-out when the man finally fell on the deck, and she quickly hugged him. "What possessed you to jump? You could have died! I don't know what I would have done if you had died on me."

"Next time just remember to leave a horse behind or something." Will panted as he hugged his fiancé back, and moments later Jack was standing next to them, Eleanor walking to his side. "Hey Jack, trying to leave without me I see."

"Always keep to the code." Jack started, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "When a man falls behind, he's left behind. Even when he's the groom and his bride is already waiting from him."

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Eleanor asked, looking down at the clothes she was wearing; just like Elizabeth, the brunette was dressed in a loose pair of black pants and an over-size slightly dirty white shirt, which left sleeve just kept on falling down her right shoulder. "I look…I don't even know what I look like."

"You're on your way to look like a pirate." Elizabeth commented as she dressed her light-brown over-size shirt, that rested just above her thighs, over her baggy dark-brown pants. "We couldn't wear the dresses. Only heavens know what Jack may be plotting now."

"But I thought you would be married as soon as we left Port Royal." Eleanor commented as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, but a streak fell down, and it was now framing the right side of her face, "I mean, do you think this whole thing is wise? Sure, you wanted to be free, but this?"

"Eleanor, I'm sorry for pushing yourself into this, but yes, this is my dream. I mean, sure I never dreamt about running away on my wedding day, but…" as she trailed off, Elizabeth sat down in one of the many nets below the deck, and rested her hands on her lap, "I just…I guess I understood that Will and I…we both wanted freedom, but we were too afraid to admit it to each other."

"Both of you needed Jack Sparrow to come up from heavens-know-where, and put some sense in your mind." Eleanor commented, stepping in front of her cousin, and kneel, "And speaking of Jack Sparrow…that was not how I imagined him."

"What? You imagined a tall, strong blond man with piercing sky-blue eyes, with a murderous attitude, and an icy glare?" Elizabeth questioned with a smile, but Eleanor simply shrugged. "Well, I have to admit he doesn't look like the pirate the two of us read about, but…..well, he's a good man."

"Who apparently likes to dress-up like a woman," Eleanor added, and after a few seconds staring at each other the two cousins burst in laughter and giggles as an image of Jack dressed like a woman appeared in their minds.

"Well, that's Jack to you; always full of surprises." Elizabeth said when they calmed down, and Eleanor felt the corner of her lips curling up into a smile; it was good to see her cousin loosen up, and allow herself to have some fun. "Just trust me when I say he always finds a way to surprise you."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind." Eleanor said before standing up, only to stumble a little when the ship moved to the side, "Oh I still have to get used to this. Thank heavens I'm not seasick."

"Well, you're used to travel on ships, so I think this is just a matter of habit." Elizabeth spoke, also standing up. "I got used to all this craziness pretty quickly, and since you're my cousin, I bet the same will happen to you. Besides, this crew is very funny, and sometimes it seems as if they are your family."

"A very different and unique family I must add." Eleanor said with a small wink, and her cousin smiled at her before nodding. "Anyway, what do you say about us going to the deck? You know I just love the sea-breeze, and being on a ship and not being able to feel it…"

"Oh yes, of course." Elizabeth nodded before leading her cousin towards the crew, where they faced the whole crew singing, drinking and talking close to the helm. Apparently they were celebrating something, and next to Jack Sparrow – who was holding a huge bottle of rum – was Will, now dressed only on his pants and waistcoat.

With an eyebrow raised, Eleanor followed her cousin towards the large group, and excused herself when she stopped beside a man, who had a parrot over his left shoulder. With a nervous smile, Eleanor started observing the whole crew of _The Black Pearl_; they were indeed completely different from each others, but the brunette could not help but notice that no woman was there. And Eleanor was certain that Elizabeth had mentioned a certain Anamaria…

"Oi, you! What's your name?" Jack questioned suddenly, pointing at the pine-green eyed girl, who looked back at him in time to see the captain of the ship wrinkling his nose when he saw Elizabeth.

"Eleanor." the brunette answered, her hands resting on her sides, "Eleanor Muriel; I'm Elizabeth's cousin."

"Humph, figures." Jack said before sipping a bit more of his drink, and Eleanor raised an eyebrow at his behaviour: how could that man be the **_Captain_** of _The Black Pearl_? It was just too…surreal, and that was because of the lack of words to explain that situation. Jack Sparrow was nothing but a drunken man, who apparently did not care about anyone except himself (his attempt to leave Will behind just because he was being chased by soldiers had revealed that).

"Oi, what's the name of your father?" Gibbs asked suddenly, and Eleanor sent him a confused look. "Ah, don't look at me like that; I ain't gonna do anythin' to him; call it curiosity of ye must."

"Lucas Muriel." Eleanor replied seconds later, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "He's the Governor of the Silver Haven, but I'm afraid I cannot see the connection between a man like you – who seems to have lived all his life on a ship – and a man like my father."

"Aye, I may be a man of the sea, but that doesn't make me stupid." the greyish-white haired man stated, and Eleanor felt blood rush up to her cheeks, "But aye, I have heard about your father. He married your mother, who's the youngest sister of Elizabeth's father, with whom I worked with many years ago."

"Oh, all right." Eleanor said in an embarrassed tone of voice, her eyes locked with the wooden floor underneath her feet, and suddenly someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In confusion the brunette looked up, and faced a man, on his thirties, his dark-brown eyes locked with hers.

She honestly did not understand that kind of behaviour; no man would ever dare to make such a movement, especially towards a single woman. Sure Eleanor had heard lots of things about the crew of _The Black Pearl_ from Elizabeth, but that was still a new world for her…a world filled with dangerous adventures…

"Jack, where are we going now?" Will questioned suddenly, making Eleanor snap from her thoughts in time to see Elizabeth stepping closer to the man who had just spoken. "We all know that the Royal Navy is already after us…"

"Lad, have I taught you nothing?" Jack questioned, after sipping a bit more of his drink, and Will raised an eyebrow at the man's behaviour. "We're going to Tortuga."

* * *

With a smirk Jack looked at the deck over the helm, and smirked when he saw Will and Elizabeth alone, on the prow. The two of them had been left alone when the crew was sent to get some sleep, along with Eleanor, and now the two young adults finally had the opportunity to talk about their future.

As for Jack, he was simply not sleepy, so he had decided to go check if someone was awaken before going drink some rum. His gut was telling him to go ruin the lovebirds' moment, but since his hand had 'unconsciously' grabbed a forgotten bottle of rum that had been lying close to the helm, Jack decided to let them be.

With a grunt, the captain of _The Black Pearl_ stumbled towards the wooden-railing in front of the helm, where he rested his left hand, and with narrowed eyes he stared at the horizon. They would arrive in Tortuga by dawn, and he could hardly wait. Once there, Jack would take Elizabeth and Will to a church, watch them get married, and walk away from their lives.

Forever.

Yes, because Jack Sparrow was no fool; he was aware of Will and Elizabeth's plans, and there was no way on the seven seas he was going to allow them to do what they wanted. Jack simply refused to let them abandon everything they had, and go sail with him forever. They're lives were not to be like his…not when his kind was slowly becoming….extinct.

"Yuck, extinct," Jack said as he stuck his tongue out for a second, looking visibly disgusted by that thought. "Pirates will always be pirates…"

"Talking to yourself?" a female voice asked suddenly, and Jack spun around before raising an eyebrow when his dark-brown eyes meet a pair of pine-green ones. "I guess Lizzie forgot to mention me how much pirates snore."

"I'm sorry this ain't no fancy ship." Jack commented sarcastically before sipping a bit more of rum, and Eleanor rolled her eyes before stepping closer to the man, her arms pressed against her chest. "Not used to the cold, hey?"

"Lizzie always warned me about your behaviour towards women…captain." Eleanor added after a few seconds, and Jack wrinkled his forehead at the name before shaking his head, "And I can also see she has affected you somehow."

"Oh yes, _Lizzie_ has affected me; she burnt all my rum last time we were stranded on an island." Jack said mockingly, and Eleanor smiled at his words, "And by your look I can say she mentioned that episode."

"Indeed, she did." Eleanor spoke before motioning for Jack to follow her, and as he sipped more of his drink, Jack went after the young woman, who took him back to the helm. "Tell me, Jack, what Elizabeth did to make you act that way?"

"Pardon?" Jack coughed before wiping his chin with the back of his hand, and Eleanor shook her head before looking at Elizabeth and Will, who had now an arm wrapped around his soon-to-be wife's shoulders. "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"I believe I am." Eleanor spoke before turning to Jack, and rest a hand on the helm. "You may try to hide it, and I know I've only been here for a few hours, but seriously Jack…you're a man, and Elizabeth is a beautiful woman. I can see she affects you somehow…I mean, what could be the reason for you to make them run away from their own wedding?"

"I was trying to stop Will from going to the gallows." Jack hissed before drinking a bit more of his rum. "Marrying at the age of twenty? For hell's sake that's such an awful way to die. What would his father say if he knew his son had preferred to kill himself at such young age?"

"We're taking about a wedding Jack, not about Will going to some war." Eleanor commented, looking surprised by the man's way of thinking. "I'm not entirely sure if you're just trying to convince yourself about that terrible excuse you just thought about, or if you're actually in denial."

"You forget my capability of making you walk on the plank, Eleanor Muriel." Jack threatened through his teeth, and Eleanor rolled her eyes. He could not believe that…that _girl_ was actually facing _him_! Him! The **_Captain_** of _The Black Pearl_! If he had had any doubt, Jack Sparrow was now positive that Eleanor Muriel _was _Elizabeth's relative. That insolence was extremely similar.

"You know Jack, I may not be aware of how pirates behave when they're facing such thing like love, but you're definitely bringing some light into that subject." Eleanor stated, crossing her arms again. "I know that Will is the perfect man for Elizabeth, but…try to get everything settled in that mind of yours."

"You know, I think you've been reading too many books." Jack said, after sipping a bit of rum, and Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "I just want to make sure Will meets other women before deciding to marry the worst of them."

"You know, this is my cousin we're talking about," Eleanor started before snatching the bottle of Jack's hands, earning a surprised grunt from the man, "and in order to think about what we just spoke, you have to be sober."

Without saying anything else, the brunette approached the wooden-railing, and threw the bottle to the ocean before walking away, towards the hold. Behind, was a dumbfounded Jack, who rolled his eyes when Eleanor disappeared; he was doomed, having two related women on board. And for the first time, Jack Sparrow found himself mentally agreeing with Gibbs: women _did_ bring bad luck.

"Why is the rum always the one that suffers?" Jack questioned as he tried to find another bottle of rum. On the meantime, Will rested his chin on the top of Elizabeth's head as the two continued staring at the dark horizon.

"Have you thought about what we're supposed to do now?" Will asked suddenly, gazing down at the woman in his arms, whose eyes continued locked with the sea. "I mean, Jack is taking us to Tortuga, and…do you want to get married there?"

"I thought we were supposed to have our wedding on a ship." Elizabeth commented, still looking forward, but she rested her left hand on Will's chest, "But I don't care, I've never been in Tortuga, so I really don't know what to expect. Do you think we shouldn't get married there?"

"I'm not sure if they even have a church, that's all." Will answered immediately, and Elizabeth finally looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. "Tortuga is the island of all pirates, and I'm not even sure if they know what a priest is."

"Well, when Jack was to be hanged, the official said that one of his crimes was 'impersonating a cleric of the Church of England', so I'm positive they know what a priest is." Elizabeth stated, with a small smile, and Will chuckled at the words, "But even so, I would like to have a small wedding and…well, we _did_ run away because we couldn't handle the pression and…unless you're regretting everything..."

"What?" Will questioned, lowering his arm so he could face the blonde, "Regretting? Elizabeth, I jumped off a cliff! I was being chased by dozens of soldiers! Don't you think it would be a bit silly for me to regret all that now?"

"Sorry, it was just an observation." Elizabeth mumbled as she looked down, and Will sighed; he just could not understand why she was having so many doubts about what was going to happen. It was almost as if she was actually having second thoughts about the wedding… "Will…what are we going to do now?"

"Aside from getting married?" the brown-eyed man questioned, and Elizabeth nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder again. "I don't know; go back to Port Royal I guess, unless you have something else in mind…"

"Something else?" Elizabeth repeated, her voice fading away in the darkness of the night, her eyes locked with the horizon. "No, why would I want something else? All I want is to have a life next to you."

"Me too, but you could still have some dreams you want to fulfil." Will added, but when Elizabeth stood quiet, the man took a deep breath; maybe if he started talking about his dreams, she would start taking about hers "Me for instance, I want to marry you, but I also want to see the world; with you by my side, of course. What about you?"

"See the world?" Elizabeth repeated, and Will nodded when their eyes meet, "You want to see the world…with me?"

"By the way you're talking and staring at me, I take it's not a good idea." Will said, looking rather nervous, and the blonde woman in his arms blinked before stepping backwards. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"I'm surprised, that's all." the brown-eyed woman started before shaking her head slightly. "Do you mean it Will? When you said you want to marry me _and_ go see the world? Are you really willing to leave everything behind, and start a new life?"

"Hey, I'm a blacksmith with pirate's blood, and yes, to be honest with you, my life would be perfect if I had you by side, as my wife, while we travel all over the world." Will said with a determined nod, and Elizabeth looked down with a sigh, "But we can go back to Port Royal if you prefer."

"Will…" Elizabeth breathed as she looked up, and with a blink the brown-eyed man saw the corner of her lips curling up into a smile. "I would be delighted to become the wife of a pirate who wants to sail away from Port Royal."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank to **Second Star To The Left**, **goldybear**,** ArwenBanew**, **SGcred**_ and _**Unreal Wanderers** for all your reviews and advices. I also want to thank **Shaliza**, **Elibe** _and _**Chicaga** for your support. Thank you everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Beautiful Disaster

"_I see land!"_ someone shouted from the Crow's nest, and in seconds everyone was already in the deck, staring at the horizon. Indeed, an island could already be seen not too far from their location… From afar, the island appeared to be the lost pearl of the ocean, but once there….it was still a pearl, but only the cunning ones knew how to appreciate its value.

"So _that's _Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked as Will pointed at the island to where they were handing before nodding as a reply. "Doesn't look as bad as you described it."

"Trust me, from afar it's a beauty, but once you step a foot in there..." Will trailed off when Eleanor stepped closer to them, also watching the island in awe. "Eleanor, we're so sorry for abandoning you yesterday, but…"

"Oh, that's alright." the brunette interrupted with a small smile, her attention finally turning to the couple. "I understand that after everything that happened, you two wanted to be alone for a while. Besides, Mr Cotton was kind enough to show me around along with another member of the crew, called Marcus."

"It's good to see you're getting along." Elizabeth said with a smile that Eleanor returned, and the three of them turned their attention back to the island. The spray of the sea was now playing with their hairs, and caressing away all signs of tiredness left by the shadows of the night, but deep down all of them were nervous. Fearful about what arriving to Tortuga meant, and how that island did hold within the power to change their lives…

"So, are you two anxious to arrive to Tortuga?" Gibbs asked suddenly, and both Elizabeth and Will looked over their shoulders while Eleanor continued staring at the island. "Dyin' to get married there I bet. I just hope the priest is still alive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will inquired, raising both his eyebrows, and a mask of regret covered Gibbs face as he looked away for a moment obviously not sure if he had said the right thing. "Did Jack hide something from us?"

"Again," Elizabeth added, and Gibbs laughed nervously before grabbing his canteen, and sipped a bit of the drink. "Mr Gibbs, do you know something _we_ are supposed to know too? Because if Jack dared to keep something from us again, I'll swear he'll regret it."

"Calm down missy, Jack did nothing." Gibbs started, putting his canteen away before smiling sheepishly. "The priest of Tortuga is an old man, and…well, he's doomed as we all are to face death one day. I haven't heard about the poor fellow for some time now, but I bet he's still there."

"He better," Elizabeth hissed, and Gibbs shrugged, "Because if there's something I learnt from all my past experiences with pirates, is that we can't trust them. Jack said that himself, and now I know he was speaking the truth."

"Surprisingly." Will muttered, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Your personality has indeed changed, and I'm positive that Jack noticed that. And he knows better than crossing the line when it comes to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked, turning to her fiancé with her arms crossed against her chest, and as he raised his arms slightly in the air, Gibbs took the chance to walk away.

"Aww, you know what I meant." Will started with a small smile, before pressing the blonde gently closer to him. "You even decided to learn the art of sword-fighting after we came back from the adventure. Your father almost had an attack when you told him you wanted me to be your teacher."

"Well it's time for you, men, to know that we, women, are not as weak and hopeless as you think." Elizabeth said, pressing a finger against Will's chest, before turning to her cousin. "Don't you agree, Eleanor?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course." the pine-green-eyed girl said as she looked back at Elizabeth with a small shake of her head. "I think that some women are finally receiving enough power to show they're as brave and intelligent than men."

"Anamaria is a great example of that." Elizabeth started, eyeing Will, "She was the only woman in _The Black Pearl_, and she was the only one who could actually make Jack start thinking as a human being."

"She wasn't enough to make Jack stop drinking rum, though." Will commented, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his words. "Well, but it's not as if any of us can stop someone's obsession, and it's obvious that rum is Jack's life-saviour."

"Even so, Elizabeth did manage to burn all the rum while Jack was sleeping." Eleanor commented, and Will laughed while the blonde next to him smiled at the memory. "I think we should let things flow; whatever happens, happens right?"

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth said, smiling at her cousin, who after returning the smile focused her attention back to the island. On the meantime, Will cupped Elizabeth's chin, and turned the woman's head to him before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

With a smirk, Jack watched his crew abandoning the ship, and quickly get lost in the confusion if the wonderful Tortuga. He had truly missed that place, and thankfully the last time he had been there, no one had slapped him. In fact, Scarlet and Gisele were doing a terrific job ignoring him completely, and according to what he had heard, Anamaria apparently had decided to change crews, and sail away with a man – who keep telling everyone he was a Captain of some pirate ship.

With a snort, Jack looked to the three people who were gazing at Tortuga, being two of them with amazed expressions on their faces. The only thought that crossed his mind was; '_women'_ and now Jack was positive that Gibbs had spoken the truth all along every time he said women were easily impressed.

"Now lass, don't tell me you never heard about Tortuga before." Jack said suddenly as he walked from behind, and settled between Elizabeth and Eleanor. "This is the most beautiful place on the whole world. You're not going to find a place like this in another sea."

"I imagine why." Elizabeth muttered as she glanced at Jack by the corner of her eyes, but it was then that Jack smirked at her before surprising everyone by wrapping his arm around Eleanor's shoulders.

"I'm sorry lass, but I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your cousin." the captain of _The Black Pearl_ spoke still with the smirk on his face, and while Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, Eleanor looked suspiciously at the man.

"I thought you were mad at me for throwing your rum overboard." the brunette questioned even though it sounded more like a statement, but Jack simply smiled at her, ignoring the stares both Will and Elizabeth were sending at him.

"Nonsense, honey, it will be a pleasure to show you the wonders of Tortuga." Jack said before grabbing Eleanor's arm and start pulling her with him, "And on the way we can see if a certain wedding can take place as soon as possible."

"If I didn't know better, Jack Sparrow, I would say you're trying to get rid of us." Elizabeth commented when Jack and Eleanor stepped on dry land, and the pirate turned to her, with his free hand raised slightly in the air.

"My dear, if I was trying to get rid of you, I wouldn't have bothered to try to convince you to run away from your own wedding, savvy?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Will raised an eyebrow.

"Jack, are you certain Elizabeth and I will be able to marry here?" Will questioned as he followed the captain of _The Black Pearl_ with Elizabeth beside him towards the commotion of Tortuga. "Jack! Gibbs told us about the possibility of the priest dying one of these days."

"Lad, it's more probable to find that priest drunk than dead, trust me." Jack answered, turning around in order to look at Will, and after that he simply smiled before turning to Eleanor, and continued to pull the brunette with him.

"You know, this is not the right way to ignore my cousin." Eleanor hissed as she glanced down at Jack's hand, who was grabbing her upper-arm, "And I can walk on my own, you know?"

"I'm sorry lass; I can't allow a woman like you to get lost in a place like this." Jack started, glancing at Eleanor, who looked back at him, "You may look like a pirate, but that British accent of yours and the language you use…I would be damned if people here understood who you are."

"Worry about yourself, Jack, I may be a woman, but I know how to defend myself." Eleanor hissed as she tried to get free of the grasp she was in, but the more she struggled, the more Jack pulled her to him. "Let me be Jack, worry about yourself and in resolving whatever you feel for my cousin."

"Will you stop it?" Jack hissed, pulling the woman closer to him suddenly, and Eleanor yelped when she hit him on the side. "Stop saying those stupid things! Elizabeth is the worst thing that ever crossed my life, and I ain't gonna think about what you're implying because it ain't true."

"Then stop acting as if it is!" Eleanor hissed back before taking a deep breath. "Men!"

"Jack, where are we going?" Will asked from behind the two of them, and after glaring at Eleanor one last time, the captain of _The Black Pearl_ looked over his shoulder, and his eyes meet Will's first before gazing at Elizabeth's. How could he feel something for that arrogant, feisty woman?

"To the church!" Jack exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he noticed Will and Elizabeth exchange glances. "Bloody hell, will you two stop staring at each other as if I'm lying? I swear that bloody man is alive! However, we have to do something first."

"What? Pay him to do the wedding or blackmail him?" Will asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, but when Jack stopped his tracks, and turned to him, everyone knew that was precisely what they had to do.

"Of course you have to pay the man!" Jack exclaimed, still holding Eleanor's arm. "Just like you have to pay to every man who works for the church. And I must say they don't do things for a small prize."

"But Jack, we don't have any money, and I'm not going to get married in these clothes." Elizabeth stated, and Jack rolled his eyes, but when he was about to retort, something crossed his mind.

"You don't have money, hey?" the black haired man asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, I'm positive we can trade your clothes for some shillings…yes, the fabrics used in your clothes are very rich, and there are people here who know how to use those materials."

"Are you insane?" Elizabeth hissed as the four of them were slowly surrounded by the confusion of Tortuga "I'm _not_ going to sell my wedding-dress! It cost a fortune, and it took me ages to find it. I'm not going to sell it just to pay the priest!"

"Well, it's either that or there's no wedding at all." Jack stated before shrugging, "And that would be a shame, because I love weddings. There're drinks for everyone, and all that, and you could have your…urgh, wedding night in my ship."

"I am _not_ going to have _that_ night in your _ship_!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking scandalized by such thought. "I cannot believe I ran away from everything to come all this way, and find out I did the worst mistake of my life! I knew it was foolish of me to actually trust you, Jack Sparrow, I don't even know what possessed me to actually you give a chance!"

"Now, now, love; there are things even Life doesn't understand." Jack smirked, and while Will raised an eyebrow at the words, Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Besides, you can always burn some stuff again, and call the attention of the Royal Navy. Just leave the rum behind this time, savvy?"

"Right, I'll start by burning your _ship_." Elizabeth hissed, but when she was about to turn around, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind, Will grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Let go of me Will, this was the worst thing that ever crossed my mind!"

"Elizabeth, please, calm down." Will spoke, still holding his fiancé's wrist. "We can always try to find something else. You don't need to give up from your dress, and we don't need to hum…have our wedding night at the ship, right Jack?"

"It's your call; really, just don't say I didn't warn you when the priest slams the door in your face simply because you don't have money." Jack stated, shrugging again, his eyes meeting Elizabeth's for a second. "I mean, it's not as if I can help."

"Oh, will you stop it?" Eleanor spoke suddenly, surprising everyone, and suddenly she managed to free herself, earning a surprised grunt from Jack. "Elizabeth is not going to sell her dress; I am."

"What?" the other three adults asked suddenly, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I have some earrings I can sell, and since this island is full of people who know how to take profit of such things…" Eleanor glanced at Jack, "Besides, it's a pleasure to be able to help my cousin in such important occasion of her life."

"Aww, that's so sweet, so what are you waiting for? Go grab the jewels!" Jack exclaimed before Elizabeth or even Will had time to open their mouths, and the black haired man grabbed Eleanor's arm again, "And since I'm such a gentleman, I'll go with you. As for you two…stay here, so we can go to the priest as soon as we return."

* * *

"I'm sorry." was all the man said before closing the doors of the church, and for a long moment nothing was said as four adults kept staring at the now closed entrance. A warm breeze was playing with their long hairs, but apparently it did not have enough strength to carry away their surprised or stunned expressions.

"Now, what are the odds of having the priest getting drunk and run over by a carriage on the night before you arrive?" Jack questioned suddenly, with a smirk on his face, but he joined his hands together in forgiveness when Elizabeth glared at him while Will stared at the pirate by the corner of his eyes. "My apologies."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Eleanor asked, holding the cloth where her jewels were close to her chest, her eyes turned to her cousin and her fiancé. "Don't you think it will be for the best if we go back? I'm sure your father will be so relieved to have you back, Lizzie, that he'll forget the lecture."

"Go back?" Elizabeth repeated before closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "This is a _disaster_! It seems that everything and everyone suddenly got united just to stop Will and I from getting married, and you, Jack Sparrow!" the blonde turned to the pirate, and pointed a finger at him while Jack rose both his hands up in surrender. "You better start thinking about something because I _am_ going to get married with Will. So, start thinking!"

"Elizabeth is right; you dragged us into this mess Jack, so can you try to think about something?" Will asked, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's waist, obviously in an attempt to prevent the blonde from jumping at Jack's throat, "But if you can't think about anything, than I would appreciate if you took us back to Port Royal."

"You know lad, I'm not the only one to blame here." Jack started, lowering his hands, and everyone sent him an outraged look. "Aye, both of you decided to run away from your wedding because the two of you were afraid of actually giving the last step towards the gallows. Cold feet, I'm sure that's how it's called. And now, since everything is not going according to plan, you decided to blame me."

"Are you saying this is our fault?" Will asked, and Jack smirked at his words only to stop when he saw the murderous look on Elizabeth's face. "If you hadn't show up, I wouldn't have done anything at all."

"Aye, that may be true, but what I gave you two was a way out." Jack started, with a finger pointed at the sky. "There I was, the Captain of _The Black Pearl,_ more than ready to take the two of you away from that awful place…offering you a chance to get away. You could have said no, couldn't you? _But_ you still decided to come with me."

"Something must be terribly wrong with me, because he's actually making sense." Elizabeth muttered, looking down, and Jack smirked at the words only to make a strange face when he noticed Eleanor was watching him closely.

"So, I believe you two should stay alone for a while and think about whatever you want to do." Jack continued, a smirk on his face since he had heard what the blonde had said. "Just don't include my own death in that conversation, or that will mean problems. Miss Eleanor, if you please…"

"I know the way, thank you." the pine-green-eyed girl spoke when Jack was about to grab her upper-arm again, but then she turned to Elizabeth, and stepped closer to her cousin. "Lizzie, I think this is the opportune moment for you and Will to decide what's the best for you. Just don't rush your decision, all right?"

"Sure, don't worry." Elizabeth answered with a small smile, and after squeezing her cousin's hands in assurance, Eleanor turned to Jack and the two of them started walking away from the church.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Elizabeth asked, turning to Will, who gazed at the building beside them before gazing down at her. "Should we go back to Port Royal? Should we get married here?"

"I think the first question we should ask is," Will looked down at Elizabeth's hand, and entwined their fingers together, "is this really what we want? We're so young Elizabeth; I mean, we're twenty-years-old! You know that all I want in the world is to have you as my wife, but…I'm not in a hurry."

"I'm not in a hurry either, but…" when she trailed off, Elizabeth gazed at the horizon, and a cloud of sadness filled her brown-eyes, "Will, my father was expecting us to get married…everyone was waiting for us, and we…we ran away…why?"

"I guess I was afraid." Will answered after a pregnant silence as he turned Elizabeth to him, their fingers still entwined. "I mean…I think that our adventure, and even what happened to Barbossa made me realise there are things we must do and others…well, that must be left aside. Marrying you has always been a dream to me, but I'm now closer to grasp it than ever, but at same time…now that I know I have pirates' blood running through my veins I don't know…I have this constant urge to leave everything, and go sail the seven seas."

"Sail away…" Elizabeth whispered, her eyes glancing at the horizon before turning to Will again. "Do you think we could do it? Because…I have to be honest, ever since we came back from our adventure that all I've wanted was to go away…sail away, and find what has been kept away from us."

"Wait, hold on." Will started, looking rather doubtful about what he was hearing, and Elizabeth looked down, "Are you trying to say that…you want to leave everything behind and just…try to have a life on board of a ship?"

"What I'm trying to say, William Turner, is that I would be delighted to sail the seven seas with you until we're certain of when and how we want to get married." Elizabeth corrected, her eyes meeting the man's brown ones while a smile graced her features.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank **brunette25-08**, **Silvia X.**, **Second Start to the Left**, **SGCred**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon** _and_ **Unreal Wanderers** for everything you guys have done for me. And once again forgive my mistakes, but like I said in the prologue _English_ is my **_second_** language.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

With a sigh, Eleanor walked towards the helm, and rested her hands on it as she gazed at the horizon. On her side was Tortuga, the commotion of the island not reaching the ship, and the brunette silently thanked that. Eleanor had to be honest; even though she had been pushed into that confusion, she had to thank Elizabeth for doing so, and even though they were more like fugitives at the moment, the young woman was still trying to take it all in.

Eleanor could still remember something her cousin had said while quoting Jack…something that made her believe that the captain of _The Black Pearl_ was not as slow or as idiot as he wanted people to think.

"_What The Black Pearl is…is freedom."_

Elizabeth had added the information that Jack Sparrow had been drunk when he had said that, but as she stood behind the helm, Eleanor could not help but sense some truth in it. After all, it had been _The Black Pearl_ that had taken them away from Port Royal, and that was now taking them through the seas…towards the horizon…

When she felt the spray of the sea, Eleanor closed her eyes and raised her head a little bit so she could feel the cold wind caressing her face and playing with her hair. She had always loved to travel…every time her father would speak about a possible trip, Eleanor would always question if it would involve ships or not.

As she took a deep breathe, Eleanor finally opened her eyes, and smiled when a man on his thirties appeared beside her, a small smile on his face. He was probably one of the youngest members of the crew, but definitely did not look like them; he had short dark-blond hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Hello Marcus." Eleanor greeted, and the man nodded in agreement before continuing with his work, that included taking care of the sails and some ropes. "Do you know where Jack is? I need to talk with him."

"Aye, downstairs, talkin' with Gibbs." the man answered, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed a rather large rope, and after thanking him, Eleanor made her way down to the hold.

"_I'm tellin' ya Jack, that's for fools. Ye should know better."_ Eleanor heard Gibbs speak as she started climbing down the stairs, only to stop her tracks before she could restrain herself from doing so, her ears sharp,_ "That's why I say women bring bad luck; before her, ye were a fine Cap'n."_

"I'm not a fool; I'm always telling you that." Jack said, and a hint of annoyance was clear in his voice, _"And what do you expect me to do? I've done my job, savvy? I can't have them wandering around as if nothing is all right."_

"_Ye mean ye took them from Port Royal just for this?" _Gibbs asked, and Eleanor raised an eyebrow._ "Honestly Jack, I'm startin' to think rum is gettin' to ye head. We have the Royal Navy after us, and ye still pretend it's nothin' with ya."_

"_And it ain't with me; they're after Elizabeth and Will."_ Jack corrected, and Eleanor rolled her eyes. _"I'll just leave them in some island. Then the two of them will get married, have a lot of babies, and forget all I taught them."_

"_Aye, so that's yer problem!"_ Gibbs exclaimed, and as silently as she could, Eleanor continued to walk down the stairs. _"Ye're jealous because Miss Elizabeth and Will are goin' to get married, and ye're still single, only with wenches to keep ye company. Honestly Jack, ye should know better. That's why I keep sayin' women bring bad luck."_

"Excuse me," Eleanor spoke-up when she spotted the two men sitting on two small chairs not too far from the wooden staircase, and the two pirates looked at her, "can I talk with you, Jack? It's rather important."

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm goin'." Gibbs said, standing up before making his way up to the deck, and Eleanor smiled at him when he was passing beside her. "Oh, and Jack, get those thoughts of yers straight, ye loosing yer mind."

"Please ignore him." Jack said when Eleanor looked at him with a confused expression, a small smirk on his face, and then he motioned for the brunette to sit on the seat Gibbs had once taken. "So, what does a lady like you want from a pirate like me?"

"You never loose a chance to flatter yourself." Eleanor commented in a low voice, but it was still loud enough for Jack to hear, "Anyway, what I have to ask you is quite simple; do you feel something for my cousin or not?"

"Bloody hell, will you drop that subject?" Jack asked suddenly, looking both frustrated and disgusted by what they were talking about, and the green-eyed girl in front of him raised an eyebrow. "What are people doing? Giving you rum so you can keep on asking me those bloody questions?"

"Unlike you, Jack Sparrow, I don't need people telling me to ask things, and much less bribe me to do so." Eleanor answered, crossing her arms against her chest, and Jack muttered an 'ouch', "And stop trying to avoid my question."

"I ain't avoiding your question; there's nothing to avoid." Jack hissed before sighed. "Bloody women. I've told you before; I feel nothing for Elizabeth, and I ain't gonna start liking her now just because you feel like it. Happy?"

"Then, why are you so jealous?" Eleanor asked, entitling her head to the side looking slightly intrigued, "I mean, what can my cousin have that the great Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't have?"

"You like to get on my nerves, don't you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow, but the woman simply smirked. "How I wish you could just get seasick so I could leave you on some island, and with nothing to call the Royal Navy."

"Threats, Jack Sparrow, will take you nowhere." Eleanor adverted. "Elizabeth told me all about your personality, so nothing you can say or do will surprise me. Unless, of course, you finally realise and admit to the world that you're feeling lonely."

"Oh, eavesdropping, I see." Jack commented, but when the young woman was about to retort, he continued. "Well, I can guarantee you that I _don't_ feel lonely; I have everything I need, starting with this ship and ending on my rum. What else could I ask for?"

"You know Jack; I truly hope that was a rhetorical question." Eleanor started, standing up, her eyes locked with the man's, "Because I know you wouldn't want me to answer. Besides, I know you have the answer yourself, so I won't bother."

"Hell, you sure are Elizabeth's cousin." Jack grunted, taking a small canteen from inside his waistcoat, and take a sip. "Bloody hell, bringing you two here was the worst mistake I ever did."

"You're saying that because I'm making you do something you always refused to do." Eleanor started, and when Jack sent her a confused look, she continued, "My questions are actually making you think about your life, and about which treasure you really want just for you."

"Listen here missy," Jack started, standing up abruptly, and Eleanor stepped backwards in surprise especially when the man suddenly appeared in front of her, "don't you behave as if you know what's going on. You know nothing so don't behave like your cousin, who likes to think that she knows everything. And as about you not being surprised with everything I do, allow me to prove you wrong."

During the whole speech, Eleanor had noticed the scent of rum, but when Jack stopped talking, she was more than ready to retort. Perhaps Jack was right; perhaps she was a little similar to her cousin, but they were not related for nothing. However, the problem was that when the woman was about to open her mouth, she was surprised by feeling two hands cupping her cheeks, and a pair of lips caressing hers…

* * *

In silence Elizabeth and Will walked in the beach, hand-in-hand, feeling the sea breeze playing with their facial features. Their eyes would often get locked with the horizon and the enchanting sea, but the times when they would glance at each other were not rare either. That was probably one of the moments, though, when they definitely did not need to talk to understand what they were thinking.

Both had decided to ask Jack to leave them as close as possible to Port Royal, because they needed to talk with Governor Swann, and explain what they wanted to do. If everything went as they expected, Elizabeth and Will would allow their dreams to come true _after_ getting married. Yes, they had decided that sailing through the seas meant getting married…after all; there was no way Governor Swann would allow them to sail away without doing everything properly.

"Will, what do you think Jack will say?" Elizabeth asked as she glanced at the waves, and the man beside her shrugged. "Do you think he's going to take us back to Port Royal, or let us stay in some island, hoping for the Royal Navy to show up?"

"No, Jack knows what the correct thing to do is." Will started, and Elizabeth turned to him, "He may behave as if he doesn't care, but he does, and you know that. So, why do you keep on thinking he's going to betray us?"

"Because he's a pirate who thinks about nothing or no one rather than himself," Elizabeth hissed, but while she continued walking, Will stopped, still holding her hand. "C'mon, you know that's true."

"You know, when we were in Port Royal, and you asked me to teach you how to handle a sword, I accepted to do it," Will started, and Elizabeth turned fully to him. "I never asked why you wanted to learn, because I thought it was a good idea, and I continue to think that way, but…I may be slow sometimes, Elizabeth, but I'm not stupid, and I _did_ notice how you started slipping away from me."

"What are you talking about? I'm here, am I not?" the brown-eyed woman asked, with an eyebrow raised, and Will looked down for a moment, "And I'm neither distant nor slipping away. Will…going after Barbossa affected us all…unfortunately, even _Jack_ affected us, and you know it."

"You like him, don't you?" Will asked, finally letting go off Elizabeth's hand, his eyes meeting hers, but seconds later, the young woman looked away, "I knew it…I probably did not want to see it, but now it's clear that you two have been hiding something from me."

"I'm not!" Elizabeth exclaimed suddenly. "Will…when I was stranded on the island with Jack, I understood that I wanted what he has. I mean, Jack has _freedom_, Will, and how can you expect me not to want the same? Even you want to feel what freedom is, that's why we agreed to get married before sailing away!"

"Then why do I keep feeling that you're hiding something from me?" Will asked, and Elizabeth finally turned to him, "I want to marry you, you know that, and you know how much I love you, but Elizabeth, if you don't love me back…"

"No, no," Elizabeth interrupted, stepping forward, her hands cupping Will's tanned cheeks so that their eyes could be locked, "Will, I love _you_, and nothing will change that. You have to believe me. I…I have to admit I feel jealous of what Jack holds, but to love him? No, we're completely different from each other, but you and I…we _are_ to be together Will. Please, believe in me."

"I do." Will whispered; his right hand finding Elizabeth's, their eyes still locked. "I just needed to be sure you're not doing this just because people are expecting you to. I want you to be happy Elizabeth, either by my side or not."

"But it is with _you_ that I want to be with." the blonde whispered, stepping closer to Will. "Please, you have to believe in my feelings. Jack it's just…the personification of my dreams…of all I've ever wanted to see…that's all. Trust me."

"I do." Will said, and a small smile started to grace Elizabeth's features. "I just want you to be happy and not to do what you think you're compelled to do by society."

"And I am going to be happy," the woman started, "by your side, as your wife, and it is with you that I want to find out the secrets of the world. You know that, and I cannot believe you thought I liked Jack…"

"You can't blame me for thinking that, can you?" Will asked before raising his free hand, and run his fingers down Elizabeth's hair, "But I'm sorry for doubting you, it's just…I can't help but notice how you and Jack are always biting each other's head off…"

"Well, we all need to have a hobby." Elizabeth joked, and Will smiled at her words. "C'mon, let's go back to _The Black Pearl_. No matter what you say, I still don't trust Jack Sparrow, and I don't want to leave my cousin alone with him."

"Scared he may sweep her off her feet?" Will asked, making Elizabeth elbow him on the stomach. "Aww, c'mon, imagine, Captain Jack Sparrow falling for a rich girl. I'm sure that would be something that would make everyone talk for a _long_ time."

"Will you stop it?" Elizabeth asked as the two started walking together again, towards the place where _The Black Pearl_ was anchored. "I definitely don't want my cousin getting in problems, especially with someone like Jack Sparrow."

"Fine, fine, lets save the damsel in distress." Will joked, and once again Elizabeth elbowed him on the arm. "Ow, quit doing that will you? I won't do anything to stop the romance between the pirate and the rich girl if you keep on doing that."

"Threats will get you nowhere." Elizabeth said before grabbing Will's hand only to start pulling him towards the docks, "And walk faster, will you? Aside from seeing if Eleanor is all right we have to convince Jack to take us to Port Royal."

On the meantime Jack was having a good time pushing Eleanor against the side of the ship, their lips still locked, his hands resting on both sides of the woman's head. However, even though that was definitely not his first kiss, Jack had to admit there was something unusual about what was happening.

Even though she had been clear that she knew he felt something for Elizabeth, until that moment Eleanor had yet to react to what was happening to her. After all, even though Jack had jumped and kissed her without any warning, the young woman did not seem to mind. On the contrary, it did not take long for Eleanor to raise a hand, and rest it on his shoulder.

And the strangest part of all was that it did not feel bad to be in that position. Jack knew it probably had to do with the fact he had not been with a woman for quite some time, but it still did not stop the strange tingling that was running down his spine.

"What…are you doing?" Eleanor managed to ask when their lips got separated only to get locked together after new deep breath, but Jack simply continued to kiss her. "Sparrow…stop this…"

"Humph, scared about where this can lead to?" Jack asked with a smirk as he stared at the woman's eyes, but he started approaching his face to hers slowly. "C'mon, you were the one who said I couldn't surprise ya. I'm just proving you that perhaps you shouldn't be so certain."

When he noticed that Eleanor was about to retort, Jack smirk grew wider, and he surprised the brunette by grabbing her right leg and raise it so it was now resting on his hip. He knew she was feeling beyond embarrassed and humiliated, but for some reason he just could not stop being bold with her. For some damned reason, Jack Sparrow could not stop but enjoying that moment.

"Let go of me right _now!_" Eleanor hissed as she rested her hands on Jack's shoulders, and tried to push him off her. "Jack Sparrow, don't make me push you off me through the hard way!"

"And what way would that be, hey?" Jack asked, now holding the girl by her waist, but when he noticed the annoyed expression on Eleanor's face, he gulped. "Uh-oh."

The sound of a _slap_ echoed through the empty hold at same time Jack felt his neck turn right, his cheek burning. He should have known it was becoming too good to be real…after all, every time he went to Tortuga, there was always some woman ready to beat him.

"You're a jerk, Jack Sparrow." Eleanor hissed, her right hand still on the air, and slowly the man let go off her at same time she lowered her leg. "You disgust me, and I hope you burn in hell for this. Now I don't have any doubts that a man like you _deserves_ to be completely and utterly alone."

With those words, spit as if they were poisoned, the woman turned around, and walked towards the staircase, leaving Jack alone. When the sound of Eleanor's footsteps faded away, Jack finally looked forward, and cracked his neck with a satisfied sigh. However, it was then that he rested a hand against his cheek; he knew that the mark of Eleanor's hand would be visible for some time, but that was not what was bothering him.

The real problem that Jack Sparrow was now facing had to do with the fact that he had to get rid of the cousins before they actually managed to drive him insane.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will were just about to step inside _The Black Pearl_ when Eleanor bumped against them obviously on her way towards the helm. It was clear that the young woman was just about to snap, but the truth was that someone had to inquire what was wrong.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, resting a hand on her cousin's arm, and after a deep breath, Eleanor looked at her, the annoyed look still on her face. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Elizabeth, I thank you for showing me this side of the Life," Eleanor started, and Will noticed her clenched fists. "I thank you for letting me see how your life will be as soon as you find a way to sail through the seven seas, but…"

"Did someone try to hurt you?" Will asked right when Elizabeth was about to ask the same, and Eleanor shook her head. "Do you need anything?"

"I just…" Eleanor took a deep breath, and looked at her cousin's eyes, "Elizabeth, I want to go home. I…I may love the sea, but…some things will always belong to my dreams. Do…do you think I can ask someone to take me?"

"No need for that because we were actually on our way to go ask Jack to take us back to Port Royal." Elizabeth started, still with her hand resting on her cousin's arm, but it was then that a _'what?'_ filled the air.

When the three young adults turned around, they came face-to-face with Jack Sparrow, who's right cheek had the mark of a hand. Will was about to question what had happened when he glanced at Eleanor, who had her arms crossed against her chest, and the man quickly understood why she was now so eager to return.

"So the three of you want to go back home, hey?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth lowered her hand before nodding, "Hum…right…what are we waiting for then?"

"What?" both Will and Elizabeth asked surprised, and slowly Jack walked towards them with his drunken attitude, but he stopped a few feet away since he was facing Eleanor, who was in the middle.

"You mean, you're making no objections?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack turned to her, his hands raised on the air "Did you try to change your drink? Because I think your brain isn't functioning correctly."

"On the contraire, Lizzie, I'm perfectly well." Jack started with a small smirk, "And if it is to the gallows you want to go feel free to do so. I can take you if you want, just promise me you won't bother me during the whole trip or I may leave you stranded on some island."

"Is it just me, or did something happen while we were gone?" Will asked, and Eleanor glanced at him not bothering to gaze at Jack when he started shouting orders. She was not going to tell them, it was nothing important especially because she knew they wanted to leave too. The only thing that was bothering her was the strange squeeze on her heart; a squeeze that Eleanor was desperately trying to connect with her departure and not with the Captain of _The Black Pearl._

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Outside Looking In

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank **Second Star to the Left**, **goldybear** _and _**Unreal Wanderers** for you guys support. Forgive me for taking so long to update though; I promise I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Outside Looking In

Quietly Eleanor stepped out of the darkest corner of the hold, now wearing the pale-green dress she had dressed for her cousin's wedding ceremony. They had barely left Tortuga, but night had already surrounded them, and everyone was asleep. That had been the main reason why the brunette had taken the chance to get dressed in her normal clothes, and it was after a silent sigh that Eleanor decided to go to the deck.

Ever since she was little that Eleanor had understood that she loved the sea…that was probably the first passion in her life, and no matter how she tried, the brunette never found anything that could change it. Then came her passion for books, adventures…and pirates! And since Elizabeth had the same interests as her, it did not take long for the two cousins to get along.

The only difference between them that was prominent – aside for some others – was that Elizabeth wanted to reach for freedom, to run away, and live her own fairy tale, while Eleanor just wanted to stay close to the sea. To stay close to what was the source of all about her dreams and silent hopes…

With a deep breath, Eleanor welcomed the sea-breeze with a sad smile as soon as she stepped on the deck, and before she knew it, she was standing beside the helm. She could not explain why that was her favourite place on the whole ship, but it made her feel well there, with her hands on the helm, her eyes locked with the horizon….

As she continued gazing at the dark horizon, Eleanor found herself thinking about Elizabeth. She had always dreamt about becoming as strong as her cousin was. After all, Elizabeth was determined, courageous, yet sweet and comprehensive when needed…as for Eleanor, she was simply a quiet girl, who had learnt how to defend herself when needed, but nothing else.

And then there was Jack Sparrow…the pirate she had read about, and who seemed to have everything Elizabeth wanted to have. Eleanor had never thought much about him ever since she actually crossed paths with him, mainly because he was not what she had been expecting him to be, but now it was different. Everything had become different ever since the small episode in the hold during the afternoon…

With a small shake of her head, Eleanor forced herself not to think about that occasion, but when she rested her hands on the helm, her mind quickly returned to that moment. Oh, how she wished she could be as strong as her cousin so she could just push that awful situation to the back of her mind, and bury it there.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow…" Eleanor hissed not really noticing that she had just cursed, and slowly she clenched her fists over the helm, her eyes still locked with the horizon. "Damn the moment my life met yours…"

"Still mad at me, I see." a familiar drunken voice commented suddenly, and Eleanor bit her lower lip in order to suppress an angry reply, and slowly she looked behind her, a hand still resting on the helm.

"Don't you ever sleep?" the green-eyed girl asked in a low voice, anger flashing in her eyes, but all Jack did was smirk at her before stepping to her side. Eleanor, on the contrary, as soon as she noticed the closeness, stepped to the side. "I never thought you could be such a…a….cretin."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Jack asked, looking at the brunette by the corner of his eyes, and Eleanor had to bite her tongue to suppress another remark. "Honestly, all fancy and rich, but your vocabulary is very poor."

"Oh, go to hell!" Eleanor hissed, but when she was just about to turn around, the captain of _The Black Pearl_ grabbed her by the elbow, and pulled her to him. "Let go of me right now, or I'll do something worse than just slap you!"

"Listen lass, and listen attentively because I ain't gonna repeat myself." Jack started, still holding Eleanor close to him, and for the first time the brunette noticed he was being serious. "I'm taking the three of you back to Port Royal, and after that I'm going to disappear from your lives. But I can see I can't just walk away from yours as easily as I can from the other two."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Eleanor asked, as Jack pressed her harder against his chest. "Will you let go of me already?"

"Aw, scared I may hurt you, I see." Jack commented, and the brunette almost rolled her eyes when she noticed that his solemn posture had turned into his usual drunken one. "I just wanted to tell you that I can see right through you. You're like your cousin – too much of a dreamer to understand that someone like me can see what you really want – and that kills you."

"You know nothing of me!" Eleanor exclaimed, struggling to get free, and slowly she clenched her right fist. "Jack Sparrow, let me go right now!"

"I can see you were thinking about what happened…" Jack started, looking at the woman right in the eye, a smirk on his face, "And no matter what you try to do, you can't stop thinking about it. And you know why? Because you liked it."

"Stop being so conceived and let me go!" Eleanor repeated, her eyes still locked with the man's. "That moment between us meant nothing because I know you used me to try to forget Elizabeth!"

"Ahh damn it!" Jack hissed, wrinkling his nose, and the brunette took the chance to get free, and stand behind the helm, so that it was now in-between them. "What the hell is wrong with you? Just stop talking about your damn cousin, damn it!"

"Then stop using me to forget her!" Eleanor answered in the same tone of voice. "You're trying to have her attention. You're trying to make her notice you, and the fact you said you were going to take us back just proves that you're trying to do something right to make Elizabeth see you're not a bad person!"

"For the blazes, unless I'm wrong your cousin knows nothing about what happened between us." Jack commented, and once again Eleanor had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, when the man grabbed a small canteen from inside his waistcoat. "So, why would I actually be trying to use _that_ to call for her attention? And why would I want her attention anyway? She's always trying to chop my head off!"

"If you feel nothing for my cousin, than answer this." Eleanor started, in a determined tone of voice, and Jack stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why on earth did you convince them to run away from their wedding, bring them Tortuga, and not even after a day, you're taking us all back to Port Royal?"

"Lass, you're still so young." Jack started, stumbling around the helm in order to be, once again, facing the woman with nothing in-between them, "And you may behave like you're all smart, but…never noticed how your cousin behaved every time she looked at the sea? You see, the ocean has the power to change everyone's lives…and your cousin and even Will for that matter are no different."

"You're drunk." Eleanor stated, wrinkling her nose when the scent of alcohol surrounded her, and Jack smirked. "I should have known you would only come face me if you were drunk. This whole conversation was pointless."

"No, you keep on listening to me, love." Jack started, raising his free hand in order to prevent Eleanor to walk away. "Like I said, like you, your cousin is too much of a dreamer, so she needed a wake-up call. Apparently, I was to be that call, and the same can be said about Will."

"You mean…all this…it was because you wanted to help them?" Eleanor asked, not sure if she had hear correctly. "You mean that you, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, did all this just to be sure Elizabeth and Will didn't suffer of cold feet?"

"Aye!" Jack exclaimed before sipping more of his drink, and Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "And you came along as package. You kind of helped me really, with those daft thoughts of yours and all that."

"But then…why did you kiss me?" Eleanor asked before she could stop herself, and Jack lowered the canteen before smirking. "Jack…if all you wanted was to help my cousin and her fiancé to understand their real feelings, I cannot understand why you did what you did."

"I'm a pirate, but I guess you do a pretty job like your cousin." Jack started, smirking, and Eleanor sent him a confused look. "Both of you make me go crazy."

With those words, Jack sipped more of his drink, and with a drunken smirk, he walked away leaving a dumfounded and confused Eleanor behind. She could not believe Jack had said what he had said, and even if he had…what was the real meaning of his words? If there was even a real meaning or even a message on his comment that is.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow…" Eleanor hissed as she looked at the dark sky above, at the twinkling stars, but moments later she was staring at the sea and the horizon again, "Damn you for stepping into my life…"

* * *

With a deep breath Will opened his eyes, and yawned tiredly. Even though he could not say what time was it, the brown-haired man knew it was pretty late because when he looked around, he noticed that no one else was in the hold, except for Elizabeth, who was still sleeping on the net beside his.

With a small smile tugging on his lips, Will stood up as silently as he could, and made his way towards his sleeping fiancé. He truly loved her. In fact, Will could not even say _when_ he started loving her, he just…did. He just loved her personality…her own peculiar way to stand up for herself…her laugh…her smile…

As he shook his head to clear up his mind, Will pulled the blanket that was hanging on Elizabeth's waist up to the woman's shoulders. She did not even stir when he ran a hand down her hair before kissing her forehead. How could someone not love her?

As he continued watching the blonde sleep, Will found himself thinking about his last conversation with her. Yes, he knew why he had been so insecure about Elizabeth's feelings and about what she truly felt for Jack Sparrow. After all, how could someone not love her? And Jack was also a man, and he was not a foolish one – even though he kept on trying to convince people that he was –, so he, the captain of _The Black Pearl,_ knew when he was facing a very valued treasure.

And Elizabeth was one of those rare treasures, even though she was not aware of that. A treasure that could make every man's heart quiver in fear, for her posture, and of protectiveness, for her naive side. And no matter how hard he tried to believe in Elizabeth's words, Will could not help but feel small beside her…small in the sense that he was aware she was special…sometimes so special that made the brown-eyed man question himself if he deserved to have someone like her beside him.

"I love you…" Will whispered, his hand still running down Elizabeth's hair, and with a smile he walked out into the deck. The cold breeze of the sea quickly kissed all tiredness on his face away, and a content smile quickly enlightened the man's facial features.

"Oi, Will!" a voice called-out, and the brown-haired man turned around only to see Gibbs walking towards him. "Ye know lad, I never believed this would happen, but I must tell ye…I'm happy to see that ye and Miss Elizabeth decided to get married."

"But you always said women bring bad luck." Will commented, raising an eyebrow slightly, and Gibbs shrugged. "I mean, I thank you for your words, but…did you change your mind?"

"Of course I ain't changed my mind lad, women _do_ bring bad luck." the older man started, holding his canteen, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Ye know Will, I'm sure ye're never told but women are just headaches for us, men. That's why I kept tellin' ye to stay away from them, but did ye listen? But ye know Will, since ye're goin' to get married no matter what I tell ye, let me say just one more thing; women bring bad luck because they have this power over men…with one look ye can be under their spell. And that, lad, ain't good."

"Power?" Will repeated, and Gibbs shouted an 'aye!' in agreement, "But…why are you telling me this?"

"Ye see lad, there's always a moment in a man's life when ye have to choose." Gibbs started after sipping a bit of his drink. "I chose this ship to be my eternal love, but ye…ye have a better choice, and…Miss Elizabeth is a hell of a special woman, and…yeah, she's going to bring bad luck sooner or later, but I think ye choose well. Just…don't forget yer roots, alright?"

"And did Jack choose the same thing as you?" Will asked right when Gibbs was about to drink a bit more, but the older man stopped his actions before looking at Will right in the eye. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"Ye know Will, Jack there always fancied Anamaria." Gibbs started, and Will blinked at the worlds. "She was the only woman on board of _The Pearl_, and…there're men who just want to be satisfied… But Anamaria…she didn't want Jack; she wanted someone who could think about something else rather than rum and a ship… That's why he's alone."

"And Jack chose to stay on board of _The Black Pearl_, and continue to sail through the seven seas just to forget what Anamaria did?" Will asked though it sounded more like a statement, and when he saw Gibbs nodding, he smiled, "But it's still possible for a man like him to fall for a woman, correct?"

"Aye, I think that with ye and Elizabeth walkin' around, Jack started to realise he wants something else rather than silver and gold, but ye know Will, Jack is a hell of a proud man." Gibbs started before sipping more of his drink. "He'll probably end up loosin' another change to actually be happy."

"Hum…That's an interesting thought…" Will commented, rubbing his chin in contemplation, and Gibbs sent him a confused look. "Jack isn't a man who'll just trade the sea for land, correct?"

"Ye kiddin'? Lad that man will never trade his freedom for a woman; that's why he'll end up alone." Gibbs said before shrugging. "I ain't sayin' Jack ain't gonna be happy that way, but I'm sure as hell he thinks about that sometimes. Every man is doomed to think about the future, Will; yers is already bein' taken care of, but Jack's…that man is too thick to understand what he's missin'."

"So, what you're saying is that you'd like to see Jack with a woman?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow while he continued rubbing his chin, a plan already forming on his mind, and Gibbs shrugged again.

"It doesn't matter what I want, lad, Jack prefers to be all-alone to leave _The Pearl_." Gibbs started. "He fought a lot to have it back, and he ain't gonna trade it or abandon it."

"Yes, yes, but if there was a way of finding him a wife, _without_ him having to abandon neither his freedom nor the ship, do you think he would accept it?" Will asked, and Gibbs opened his mouth to answer when he decided to think for a second.

"Listen Will, if ye ever find a woman who actually wants to be with Jack, ye let me know." the older man started. "I ain't seein' who can ever want to be with Jack, and live on a ship forever, but hey, yer the one who keeps on talkin' about havin' hope so…Do whatever ye want."

"Hum…thanks Gibbs." Will thanked, tapping the smaller man on the shoulder before walking at full speed into the hold, where he found Elizabeth, her eyelids fluttering open at same time she stretched herself on the net.

"Hum…what's happening upstairs for you to look so happy?" the blonde asked before covering her mouth with her hand when she was about to yawn, and Will stopped beside her. "Will?"

"I think I know what we can do to help Jack." the brown-eyed man started, and Elizabeth sent him a confused look before sitting on the net so her fiancé could sit down beside her. "Thank him, I mean."

"Thank him?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, "We don't have to thank him; he did nothing. On the contrary, with him came a lot of problems. Urgh, I can't imagine my father's reaction when he sees us."

"I thought we had decided everyone was to blame about our current situation?" Will asked, but he quickly shook his head and grabbed Elizabeth's hands. "Listen, Jack _did_ help us; if it hadn't been for him, I would have never found the courage to tell you my feelings, and I think that by now you would be Elizabeth Norrington."

"Oh, fine, perhaps he did help us a little, but what do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked, before yawning again. "I think that inviting him to the wedding is completely out of question, especially after everything that happened to him."

"No, I wasn't thinking about that." Will started before allowing a smile to appear on his features, and Elizabeth sent him a suspicious look. "Remember my joke about the rich girl and the pirate falling for each other?"

"Yes, I do, that happened to us, remember?" Elizabeth asked again, with a knowing smile, and Will chuckled before looking down at their hands, "But why do you ask? Don't tell me you want to find a wife to Jack?"

"That's the thing; I think we already did." Will replied, and for a long moment the two young adults just stared at each other, until Elizabeth's mind finally processed the information.

"Oh no, you have to be kidding me."

* * *

"_Ye jealous because Miss Elizabeth and Will are going to get married, and ye're still single, only with wenches to keep ye company. Honestly Jack, ye should know better. That's why I keep sayin' women bring bad luck."_

With a grunt, Jack grabbed the bottle of rum that was over the wooden-railing, and took a long sip of it before glancing at the whole deck at same time he walked towards the helm. From that place he could see the whole ship, and make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. And from that same position Jack could also make sure no one tried to do anything stupid, which always seemed to end up happening.

"What's on your head, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he stepped beside Jack, who glanced at him before focusing his attention on the horizon. "We'll reach Port Royal by nightfall. Thinkin' about the moment you'll say goodbye to Will and Miss Elizabeth? Oh, and Miss Eleanor of course."

"And why would I be thinking about that girl?" Jack hissed before sipping more of his drink, his drunken movements not making it clear about who he was talking about. "I've told you Gibbs, I ain't interested in women. I already have the love of my life."

"Aye, ye do, but that doesn't make ye blind, does it?" Gibbs asked, putting his canteen inside his vest. "Ye know Jack, ye still have time to think about what ye're doin'. Are ye sure ye want to drop them off on the port, and sail away from their lives?"

"I did what I was supposed to do." Jack answered, turning abruptly to the man beside him, his eyes slightly narrowed, "If they want to go to the gallows it's their problem, not mine. And what else would you want me do? Tie them up to the mast so they do what I want them to do?"

"Aye, that's a thought, but ye're the only one who knows the answer, aye?" Gibbs asked with a drunken smile. "Ye know Jack, all I'm sayin' is that ye still have time to think about ye're life. Anamaria did leave, but that's her problem, it ain't yers."

"You're a strange person, Gibbs, you keep tellin' me women bring bad luck, but you also keep on trying to find me a wife!" Jack asked before stumbling a little bit as he sipped more of his drink, and Gibbs smirked.

"Women bring bad luck, Jack, because once ye fall under their spell, there's no way to leave them." the older man started. "I ain't sayin' ye can't live without them, but they bring bad luck because once ye fall for one…hell, there's nothin' that will make ye forget her."

"Are we talking about someone in special or am I just missing something?" Jack asked, through his teeth, both his eyebrows raised, and Gibbs shook his head before glancing at the deck, where everyone was, including Will, Elizabeth and Eleanor.

"Yup, ye're missin' something." Gibbs answered in a low voice, and Jack sent him a confused look before glancing at the deck, and his eyes fell on the new trio of his ship before rolling his eyes.

"Bloody hell... About which one are you talking about?" Jack asked, and Gibbs turned to him before taking his canteen off his vest, and opened it before smiling.

"Ye're the only one who knows it," he replied before sipping a bit of his drink at same time he started walking away, and with a grunt Jack kept staring at the trio. Will and Elizabeth were walking around hand-in-hand, talking cheerfully with Eleanor; on contrary of the brunette though, Elizabeth was still wearing the baggy clothes Gibbs had found for her.

"_I mean, what can my cousin have that the great Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't have?"_

With a growl, Jack took another long sip of his drink before glaring at Eleanor, who was currently talking with Marcus, Elizabeth and Will still beside her. Oh, he honestly did not know what on earth was going on; his pirate ship now resembled more to a love boat, and that was completely disgusting…

"_You disgust me, and I hope you burn in hell for this. Now I don't have any doubts that a man like you **deserves** to be completely and utterly alone."_

"Yeah, never said I didn't." Jack muttered to himself as he watched Eleanor laugh, along with Will and Elizabeth, at something a grinning Marcus had said, and his eyes narrowed. "Congratulations, Miss Muriel, it seems to me you were right all along; I am going to be completely and utterly alone for the rest of my life."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Don't Make Me Love You

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank **Quinn14**, **Second Star to the Left **_and _**goldbybear** for your support and help. Forgive me for taking so long to update.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Don't Make Me Love You

Port Royal…

The place from where she tried so hard to get away and that she was now returning to. Perhaps that was her faith…never to abandon that place unless it was necessary. Just like that small journey had been… It was not as if she did not like it, but every time she spotted her mansion on the top of the highest hill, Elizabeth Swann would feel the chains of society encircle her wrists and ankles, stopping her from getting away.

In silence, the woman rested both her hands on the wooden-railing, and felt the spray of the sea playing with her long curls at same time it seemed to try to hug her…to held her, sending a comfort wave through her whole body.

Yes, sometimes Port Royal did resemble to a prison, but it was also her home…the place that held all her memories, her family and friends…and no matter what, Elizabeth knew it would be on that same place she would raise her family.

And it would be on that port where Elizabeth would be happy…

Will had been very comprehensive when he had listened to her wishes on the hold, right before they started planning how they would do everything as soon as they arrived. They had decided to ask for her father to find them a good and trusting crew and a ship so they could travel…no schedule would be given, both had agreed, and both had also decided they would only return when they felt that it was time.

Besides, it was not as if they did not have all their lives ahead to discover the horizon…

"A penny for your thoughts?" Eleanor asked as she approached her cousin, dressed in her long gown, and the blonde looked over her shoulder only to smile. "It has been a long time since we last talked."

"I was just thinking about Port Royal…my father…Will…" Elizabeth trailed off, her brown-eyes now turned to the island that was slowly surfacing at the horizon. "I'm so nervous. We haven't seen any ship from the Royal Navy, but what if they spot us? Despite of everything I don't want Jack to have problems, especially now."

"I wouldn't worry about Jack, if I were you." Eleanor started, now beside her cousin, and also staring at the horizon. "It seems to me that he's old enough to know what he's doing, and as for Governor Swann…sure, he will give you a long lecture, probably throw Will to the jail, and have James watching you every day and night, but you know he will only do that because he's worried about you. You are, after all, his only daughter…"

"What about your parents? I'm sure my father has contacted them." Elizabeth commented, and Eleanor shrugged. "They will probably lock you in your room until your old and grey, and even then, you'll have to be watched every day and every night."

"Yes, they'll probably do that." Eleanor laughed, her eyes also locked with the island in front of them, "But I'm also their only child, so I'm sure they will think better after…lets see? A couple of years locked in my room will probably do the trick."

"Do you remember that day when we stole a boat from your father, and went to the beach?" Elizabeth asked after a few seconds, and she saw her cousin smiling. "We ended up on another beach completely alone, but we started playing pirates."

"And when my parents appeared, they sent us to our rooms without dinner because instead of finding two crying girls they found two girls who were having the time of their lives." Eleanor added with a small nod, and Elizabeth smiled at her. "How could I forget? Our parents always had a hard time controlling us."

"But I also remember you saying, right before I left, that all you wanted was for a pirate to come and rescue you from your parents." Elizabeth commented, her elbows now resting on the wooden-railing, and Eleanor grew quiet. "I remember you saying that the pirate would have to face monsters to sweep you off your feet, but after that, you two would sail away."

"Well, you had the same dream as I." Eleanor started, "Though your pirate ended up being a blacksmith for twenty years, but never mind that. What matters is that now the two of you are planning about getting married and sail the seven seas, just like you always wanted."

"What about you? There are some pirates around here who could help you with your dream." Elizabeth commented, and Eleanor laughed before resting a hand on the wooden-railing and shake her head, "Aww, c'mon, there isn't even one single pirate that caught your attention?"

"On contrary of you Elizabeth, I always felt that my life would be surrounded by gowns, balls and people from society." Eleanor started, the corner of her lips curled up into a small smile, and her cousin straightened up. "You were given the chance to be happy, and I'm going to be happy too…just through a different way."

"What about Jack?" Elizabeth asked, and the brunette beside her rolled her eyes. "C'mon, are you telling me you feel nothing for him? And don't start with the speech that he's the personification of your dreams, because that's mine."

"You know Elizabeth, when you were telling me about your adventures, you kept on warning me that Jack Sparrow is the last man you can trust in, but if I didn't know better, I would say you're actually trying to send me some kind of message." Eleanor commented, and despite of everything, Elizabeth felt blood rush up to her cheeks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just commenting." the blonde answered a bit too quickly, and she mentally smacked herself. "Eleanor, listen, I just want to see you happy. And Jack…fine, forget what I asked."

"Good, because the last thing I need, is to have my dearest cousin trying to play matchmaker." Eleanor started, and Elizabeth shrugged before staring at the island not too far from them. Port Royal…lots of thoughts would flow until they arrived.

On the meantime, Will was slowly making his way towards the helm where Jack was along with Gibbs and Mr Cotton, the three of them looking rather suspicious. However, since they were pirates, Will could not really expect for them to look something else.

"What's going on in here?" Will asked, and the three pirates turned to him before shrugging in reply. Then, Mr Cotton walked away, and after glancing at Jack, Gibbs also went after the other pirate. "Is there something going on?"

"Aye, they're going to prepare the boat for you to go back to Port Royal!" Jack answered, looking rather enthusiastic with what was happening, and Will raised an eyebrow. "What? You were expecting me to drop you in the port, is that it?"

"Actually, no," Will answered before crossing his arms against his chest, and walk closer to the captain of _The Black Pearl._ "I was talking with Elizabeth and Eleanor, and we just wanted to thank you for all that you did. After all, you did help Elizabeth and myself…without you, we would have never realised our true feelings."

"I did nothing." Jack interrupted, waving a hand in dismiss, "You're still going to the gallows, no matter what I do or say so don't thank me. Just make sure you're happy in those gallows, and I'm sure your father will be proud of you."

"Do you really think that?" Will asked, his thoughts returning to his mother and father, and Jack nodded with a smirk.

"Aye, I'm sure Bootstrap would be happy to see how his son is growing up so much alike him." the captain answered, still smirking, and Will smiled at the words, "But what are you doing here lad? You should be helping the crew with the boat."

"I just wanted to make you a question." Will started, and Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm aware that you did feel something for Elizabeth when you first met her, but…now you have found another perfect match for you. Are you going to let her escape?"

"Speaking of Eleanor, I imagine." Jack questioned though it sounded more like a statement, and Will nodded. "Lad, I want nothing else in my life. All I want is _The Black Pearl_, lots of rum, and my horizon. Everything else is not necessary."

"Not even…love?" Will questioned, and Jack wrinkled his nose at the word and it did not take long for him to stuck his tongue out in disgust. "C'mon Jack, be serious, you never thought about having a woman who would follow you no matter what?"

"No lad, that kind of thing is not to step on my ship." Jack answered with a small shake of his head, and Will raised an eyebrow before looking behind him, at Elizabeth and Eleanor's backs, before focusing his attention back to the other man.

"Why did you let Elizabeth and I come here, then?" Will asked, and Jack shook his head. "C'mon, would it be that bad if you actually decided to find a wife?"

"Marriage is not my thing." Jack answered, and Will could say the other man was tired of answering his questions, so he decided to stop. Perhaps he had been wrong to think that Jack would actually be interested in a woman like Eleanor…their worlds were too different…

"How long will it take for us to arrive to Port Royal?" Will asked, turning to his side so he could glance at Jack and at the island on the horizon, and the captain of the ship rested a hand on the hilt of the sword hanging on his waist.

"Three hours." was all Jack said, and with a short nod, Will turned on his heels, and made his way towards Elizabeth and Eleanor, who were now laughing.

* * *

It was time for the goodbye, and by the look on her cousin and Will's faces, she knew that this time there was no turning back. After biding farewell, _The Black Pearl_ would sail away from their lives, never to appear again…and along with the ship the crew would also fade away only to be remembered in dreams…

"The boat's ready!" one of the sailors shouted, and Eleanor glanced at the whole crew, now lined up for the goodbyes, and after sighing deeply the brunette went after Elizabeth and Will. She could now understand the meaning of Elizabeth's words; that crew had indeed become her family, and her heart was beating painfully at each new step…at each new remind of her mind that after those goodbyes she would never see them again…

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Eleanor asked when she faced Marcus, who nodded before pulling her into a hug, "And keep an eye on Jack for me, we don't want that captain of yours to take you to certain death, do we?"

"Aye!" the brown-eyed man exclaimed, making the woman giggle, and after long minutes Eleanor finally arrived to the end of the line where Jack Sparrow was, holding a bottle of rum as always. And at that, the brunette could not help but roll her eyes…he just did not take anything serious…

When she stopped in front of the captain of_ The Black Pearl_, Eleanor found herself staring at him right in the eyes. And for the first time she allowed herself to study the deepness of his dark brown eyes…the secrecy in them…the wisdom in the darkness….the knowledge Jack Sparrow always wanted to hide with his drunkenness…

"Try to let go of that habit of yours." Eleanor advised, not moving closer to the older pirate, her hands clasped in front of her. "It may be a trade-mark, but you should worry about your health. Oh, and next time don't play with people's feelings."

"Aye, cap'n," Jack answered, and Eleanor took a deep breath when she noticed the sarcasm on his voice, "And don't worry, I'm not going to make more jokes by using people to get what I want."

"That's good to know." the green-eyed woman said in a soft voice, before taking a deep breath. "Listen, thank you for showing me your ship, and Tortuga. Thanks to you I saw a world I never thought I would be able to see. I just hope you can take care of yourself and this whole crew, without including the ship. And hum…I hope you can find happiness in the horizon, Jack Sparrow, despite of what happened between us, I really do."

With those words, Eleanor glanced at the drunken Captain one last time before turning to her cousin and Will. In silence the three of them got on the boat, after descending from a stair made of rope, and without glancing one last time to _The Black _Pearl Eleanor moved to a side of the boat so Elizabeth could sit down also while Will sat on the middle, grabbing the oars.

Despite of everything, Jack had ordered his crew to take the ship to the exactly same point where they had meet the trio, so all Will had to do was to row towards the closest beach. The only thing Eleanor noticed though, as soon as they reached the beach, was that _The Black Pearl_ was still moored close to the cliff.

"What do you think that's happening?" Eleanor heard her cousin question Will, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not tear her eyes away from the black ship. "Do you think there's something wrong?"

"No, they're just waiting for the wind to blow stronger." Will answered, and despite of everything, Eleanor looked down at same time a strange sensation filled her, "But let's go; it's time to go show your father that you're alright."

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth said, but when the two started walking, they noticed that Eleanor was still staring at _The Black Pearl._ "Eleanor, they're going to be fine. Will is right; they're probably just waiting for a stronger wind. We're the ones who cannot be delayed."

"Yes…of course…" Eleanor muttered slowly turning around, and in a steadily pace, the three young adults started walking towards the forest that surrounded the beach. What none of them noticed, not even with help of the moonlight, was the quiet figure standing next to the ship's helm, watching them disappear in the shadows of the night.

* * *

A man in his fifties was walking from side-to-side, his arms clasped behind his back, his greyish-white wig falling below his shoulder-blades in curls. On his side, sitting on a sofa, watching him, was a couple; the man was also wearing an identical greyish-white wig, but the woman, on her late forties, was wearing a long dark-red dress that matched perfectly with her dark-red hair, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Are you sure they haven't found anything yet?" the woman asked, her hands resting on her lap, "But how can that be? Eleanor would never do such thing like this; she's conscious of my health…she knows better than running away."

"Unfortunately the news isn't good, Commodore Norrington was clear when he said there was no place they could be hidden in Port Royal." Governor Swann spoke as he turned to the couple, and sigh, "But I promise you that I am going to find them, and when I do…"

"Eleanor will return to Silver Haven immediately." Governor Muriel started when the other man trailed off. "She is not to stay in Port Royal after this. At her age she should be aware of the consequences of her actions."

"Yes, Elizabeth will be forced to understand some things cannot be done too." Governor Swann said with a nod, and the only woman in the office took a deep breath before looking at the man that was standing.

"What are you going to do about Will?" she asked, and Governor Swann turned to her. "I know he did a huge mistake by going after them, but you don't know what happened. Do you think you should punish them without hearing their version?"

"Annabelle, please, you know that raising a daughter alone hasn't been an easy task for me." Governor Swann started, staring at the woman. "'I've done everything within my power to make Elizabeth realise that she cannot keep pretending she's still a child."

"I'm not referring to that, and you know it," the red haired woman started, slowly standing up. "You're a wonderful father, and you did nothing wrong, but…I'm telling you not to rush your decision about punishing the girls. I'm telling this to both of you."

"So, what do you expect us to do?" Lucas questioned as he stood up, and Annabelle turned to him. "We have to show them that they are old enough not to do this kind of thing. Elizabeth and Will ran away on their wedding day! And they took Eleanor with them!"

"I know!" Annabelle answered, "But…try not to be too hard on them without listening to their side. I'm sure they have a good explanation to what they did. Just give them time to explain, please." slowly the woman turned to Governor Swann "Promise me, Weatherby, promise me you'll give them an opportunity to explain."

Suddenly there was a _knock_ on the door, and the three adults looked at the closed doors of the office only to watch them being opened by a steward. However, before any of them could inquire what was going, gasps broke the silence in the house when three weary young adults showed up behind the steward.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann breathed out at same time the two other adults said Eleanor's name, and it did not take long for Governor Swann hug his daughter while Annabelle hugged Eleanor. "Where were you? What happened?"

"Father, we…" Elizabeth trailed off when her father hugged her tightly again, almost cutting her breath off, "Father, I need to…breathe, please…"

"What possessed you to run away like that?" Governor Swann asked, before looking at Will, who was watching the reunion slightly behind, "And you! You were supposed to look after my daughter and not allow her to make such foolish things!"

"Father, please, Will come after me because he wanted to understand what was going on." Elizabeth started, resting her hands on her father's shoulders before turning to the other couple, who was throwing too many questions at a tired Eleanor, "And I took Eleanor with me. At the time she didn't know what was happening either."

"But what possessed you to do that? Do you know how worried we were?" Governor Swann asked, and Elizabeth turned to him, "And look at you! You're a mess! You must go take a bath immediately, and afterwards we're going to have a long talk."

"No father, we have to talk now." Elizabeth replied before stepping closer to Will, who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. "You all need to understand why we ran away and…we cannot have you thinking wrong things while we rest."

"Elizabeth is right, mother, we know what we did was not proper, but this is not the time for us to rest while you think about the best way to punishing us for almost giving you all a heart-attack." Eleanor agreed with a short nod, Annabelle still holding her arms. "Please, let us explain…"

Despite the fact they had agreed, on their way to the mansion, not to mention Jack, the three young adults found it impossible. And of course, like it was expected, not only did Governor Swann ordered for James Norrington to be warned immediately but the three young adults only had time to explain their whole adventure before being sent to their rooms. Will, however, was sent back to his small room downtown.

With a very tired sigh, Elizabeth rested against the headboard of her bed, now dressed in her white sleeping-gown. The bath she had taken before going to her room had felt good, but now all everything seemed to be slamming against her. The fact Jack was now even in more danger than before…the fact that it seemed that all her dreams were now completely shattered…

Slowly Elizabeth walked to her balcony, and looked to the other one beside hers. Her father always seemed to forget that her room was right beside the one where Eleanor always slept in when she went to pay them a visit. And that also meant that it would not take long for the two young women to start talking…

"_Psst_, Eleanor…" Elizabeth hissed, in a loud voice so that the person in the other bedroom could hear, and it did not take long for a brunette to emerge, wearing also a white gown. "How are you feeling?"

"You know, I can't explain how I'm feeling…" Eleanor said as she walked to the corner of the balcony so she was closer to her cousin. "I feel as if… I don't know…I feel great because I experienced something I never thought to be possible…I feel guilty because we told our parents about Jack…and I feel sad because I know I won't see the horizon when I wake up…at least, not in the same way I used to look at it while we were in _The Pearl_."

"Yes, I'm feeling the same." Elizabeth answered with a short nod, "And I'm sure Will is going through the same thing, but it wasn't as if we could lie. My father said they looked for us everywhere, so we couldn't pretend we had been hiding here. And as for Jack…I think he finds it rather reinvigorating to have to run away from the entire Royal Navy."

"That man has weird tastes." Eleanor commented with a smile, and Elizabeth laughed at the words before nodding, "And now I'm sad because I won't be around to see you getting married. My parents want to go back to Silver Haven in two days…"

"Well, I'm sure we can try to convince them to stay here." Elizabeth started, looking at her cousin in the eye. "I mean, it was a shock when my father said that Will and I will get married no matter what. True, we probably won't be able to go sail from some time, but at least we'll still be together. And you…I'm sure Aunt Annabelle won't mind staying around."

"Yes, but my father doesn't want to be here." Eleanor started before looking at the sea that was easily seen from their location. "I cannot believe we ran away, and returned in less than a week. And I cannot believe you and Will actually needed Jack Sparrow to show up just to understand your real feelings towards each other."

"Trust me, Jack would have appeared no matter what." Elizabeth stated, and Eleanor looked at her. "He has this…ability to show up, and make everything better even though all he brings is confusion and disorder with him. And I'm certain you noticed that."

"Didn't we all?" Eleanor asked before shaking her head, and Elizabeth smiled; it seemed that her cousin was now suffering of a certain feeling…a fuzzy feeling that would not become clear unless she understood what had happened. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. Only heavens know what awaits us tomorrow."

"Eleanor…" Elizabeth called-out, and the brunette looked over her shoulder since she was just about to walk through the open door of the balcony. "Tell me, and I beg you to be honest, what do you think of Jack Sparrow?"

"Elizabeth, don't start with that again." Eleanor, sounding as exhausted as she looked, "I'm not going to see Jack again, so I rather hold onto the memories I now have from those days when I actually felt free. I don't want to think about feelings and emotions. Besides, don't you think it would be a bit odd for me to actually start liking that man when I only stood with him for a few days?"

"Well, it only took us a few days to find Barbossa and return _The Black Pearl_ to Jack, and yet those days were enough to make me realise my feelings for Will." Elizabeth commented,"Why should you be any different?"

"Because even though our lives may be the same those who surround us affect our future," Eleanor started before smiling slightly. "Don't worry about me Elizabeth, in a couple of days I'll be gone, and you'll be marrying Will. I'm just sad because I won't be able to see it."

"Eleanor…"

"_Don't_ make me love him, Elizabeth, because that will never be." the brunette interrupted, no longer looking at her cousin. "Good night, and please, try to rest."

When her cousin retreated back to her room, Elizabeth sighed, and gazed at the horizon. She mentally cursed Jack for being such a stupid man, but she also understood why Eleanor refused to think about him. The chance of them meeting again was indeed very slim… However, when Elizabeth stepped inside her room again, and sat on the mattress, she gasped when her cousin's words echoed in her mind…

"_**Don't** make me love him, Elizabeth, because that will never be."_

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Call Me When You're Sober

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank **Katrina Van Tassel** _and _**Unreal Wanderers** for your support and help.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Call Me When You're Sober

The sun was still making its way up in the sky but everyone was already in the huge living room of the mansion, Will included. Both Governors were standing, staring at the three young adults with sombre expressions on their faces while Annabelle was sitting on an armchair, holding a fan. No one dared to speak…no one dared to glance away from the two Governors, who were definitely thinking about what would be the best punishment.

The only thing Will had dared to do ever since he had arrived was to hold Elizabeth's hand since she was in the middle, looking worriedly at her father. Eleanor, on the contrary, was looking down since her penalty had already been decided.

"You told us that you want to get married in order to be able to go sail the seven seas, am I correct?" Governor Swann questioned suddenly, and the three young adults cringed at his voice, "Well?"

"Yes father, we had thought about that possibility." Elizabeth answered, now feeling like a lost child, her eyes not meeting her father's, "We…we wanted to make everything correctly, but before that we needed to be certain of our feelings for each other."

"And to do that you had to run away? From your own marriage?" Governor Swann asked, and his daughter looked down, "I'm very disappointed with you, Elizabeth; especially since you had the audacity to tell me you ran away to go meet that…that pirate. Why can't you be like a normal child, and do what you're told?"

"Governor Swann, please, this is my fault." Will spoke suddenly, looking at the older man, "When Jack showed up…I could have said no, but I allowed him to confuse me, and… I love your daughter, Governor Swann, you are aware of that, and I would never do anything to endanger her life so…if any punishment is to be given, focus all your anger on me. And Eleanor is not to be blamed for my mistakes either."

"Eleanor already knows what she has to do." Governor Muriel spoke suddenly, his pine-green eyes locked with his daughter's form, but the young woman refused to meet his gaze, "And, if you allow me to say so Weatherby, Elizabeth is old enough to think for herself."

"And who said I wasn't thinking when I ran away?" Elizabeth spoke suddenly, grasping Will's hand harder, "I knew perfectly well what was happening. And how can you blame us for trying to make sure we weren't ruining each other's lives by getting married? We had to be to sure about what we were doing so we wouldn't regret it later!"

"Lucas, Weatherby…" Annabelle started, standing up, and both Elizabeth and Will glanced at her, "How can you blame them? You should be relieved for seeing them safe and sound. Allow them to get married; I'm sure that stopping them from sailing away after getting married is enough punishment for Elizabeth and Will. As for Eleanor…Lucas, bringing her with us isn't enough?"

"I just want to be certain they won't do anything like this again." Lucas answered, looking at his wife, who smiled down at Elizabeth and Will before grabbing her husband's arm, "You cannot blame me nor blame your brother for looking after our daughters."

"No one is blaming you, but this is more than enough." Annabelle spoke, "We have suffered so much when they were missing, and it's visible for everyone to see that they are sorry for what they did. So lets put an end to all this."

"And allow them to walk away as if nothing happened?" Governor Swann asked, and the red-haired woman rested a hand on his shoulder when she noticed he was looking at her, "I cannot do that."

" Weatherby, please…" Annabelle said in a soft voice, and the brown-eyed man stared at her for some seconds before sighing at same time he turned to the three young adults again.

"Your wedding will take place tomorrow, at the church." Governor Swann started, and Will put his other hand over Elizabeth's, "There will be no excuses and no running, so don't start planning anything. Unfortunately, Governor Muriel and his family will also return to Silver Haven tomorrow."

At those words, Eleanor closed her eyes, her head still down, and Elizabeth looked from her father to her uncle and aunt, a surprised look on her face. Sure she knew they would be leaving soon, but she always thought they would change their minds about the date…

"Uncle, please, Eleanor came here for my wedding." Elizabeth started, but Governor Muriel raised a hand to silence her, and silently Eleanor stood up from her place.

"I'm going to pack my things." was all that the green-eyed girl said, without looking at her parents, but on the way out of the living room she did glance at Elizabeth and Will.

"I'm going to help her." Elizabeth spoke, pulling Will with her, "And don't worry father, tomorrow there will be a wedding taking place. We have no reason to run away this time."

In silence Will allowed Elizabeth to pull him towards the front door, but when a steward opened it, he grabbed the blonde's hand, and turned her to him. For a long moment nothing was said or done; the two young adults simply stared at each other, Eleanor's footsteps fading on the second floor.

"So, tomorrow…" Will muttered, and Elizabeth smiled at his words, "I'm just sorry for your cousin. I know it would be very important for you if she attended to our wedding, but I promise that as soon as we can, we'll visit her in Silver Haven."

"You can be certain that we will." Elizabeth whispered before kissing Will on the lips, and after a long goodbye, they went their separated ways, the steward closing the door when Will walked through it.

As soon as he walked through the open gates of the garden that belonged to the mansion, Will stopped his tracks and looked behind him. It did not surprise him when he spotted Eleanor at the window, with Elizabeth standing behind her. He honestly felt bad for Eleanor because he knew she truly wanted to attend to their wedding, but there was nothing he could do. Moreover, Will was also aware Eleanor was probably missing a certain pirate…

"Jack, you did a wonderful job with Elizabeth and I, but you suck when it comes to resolve your own problems." Will commented with a small shake of his head as he continued his way towards the town.

* * *

They had not moved…

They had been informed that the Royal Navy was after them, but they still did not move…

In fact, they had stood the whole night on the same place, not taking profit of the wind that had been offered to them, but the worst part was that no one could explain why. In fact, only Gibbs had tried to question their Captain about why they were still moored on the same place, but all Gibbs had found was a drunken man, sitting the steps that lead to the helm.

"Jack, what are ye doin'?" Gibbs tried to ask again, as he tried to approach his captain for the second time, but the other man simply took another long sip from a half-empty bottle, "Ye have been drinkin' all night, and that ain't normal. Not even for ya. Wanna tell me what's wrong with ye?"

"Nothin'." Jack hissed through gritted teeth, stumbling even though he was sitting down, "I'm just a stupid man, that's all. I keep on takin' ye all away from yer own lives, and ye're all too scared to face me…"

"Jack…what's troublin' ya?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of the black haired man, who took another sip of his drink before wrinkling his nose, "We should have left durin' the night, but ye told us to stay here with no explanation. What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong, everythin's _perfect_!" Jack exclaimed, standing up, only to fall down again due to his lack of balance, "Urgh, I really need to stop drinkin' for a moment…"

"Aye, that about right," Gibbs agreed as he took the chance to snatch the bottle from his captain's hands, earning a grunt from the surprised and drunken man, "Jack, I'm goin' to give ya one advise. Ye need to stop drinkin' for the first time in yer life, get yer thoughts straight, and go talk with that girl before it's too late."

"What girl? There's no girl!" Jack exclaimed, standing up again only to start stumbling again, "And tell the men to leave the ship alone. All this movement is making me sick!"

"Jack, you better refresh yerself and go there before ye regret it!" Gibbs spoke, raising a hand in order to prevent his friend from falling forward, on him, "Ye're still hurt for what Anamaria did to ye, but ye must understand that if ye don't do this now, ye're goin' to regret it forever."

"I'm goin' to regret nothing!" Jack exclaimed, moving his arms around, "I ain't gonna do nothing! I have everythin' I ever wanted, what else could I ask for?"

"Mr Cotton!" Gibbs called-out, and with narrowed eyes Jack kept staring at his old friend; what could he be planning? There was no way he was going to Port Royal, especially to see Elizabeth and Will getting married. His job was finished, and there was nothing else for him to do.

Or so Jack believed in until Mr Cotton appeared with his parrot on his shoulder, holding a very familiar black vest. A vest that made Jack open his eyes wide in terror and in seconds the captain of _The Black Pearl_ was trying to escape from his crew, but before he could even turn around, Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"This is for yer own good, Jack, ye're going to thank us later." the greyish-white haired man said with a smirk before motioning for the rest of the crew to approach them while Jack screamed 'bloody hell' for the whole world to hear.

It did not take long for the crew of _The Black Pearl_ to scatter away, leaving Gibbs with Jack Sparrow, who was now dressed with the same black dress he had used to approach Will. The same damn dress that had taken him ages to take off…

"Gibbs, ye may be my best friend, but I'm still going to kill ye." Jack hissed through his teeth, his eyes locked with his friend's, but all the other man did was chuckle, "How dare you to do this to me? What do you do expect me to do now? Go over to Port Royal?"

"Ye do what must be done, mate, and then we'll leave." Gibbs answered, handing a black cloth to his captain and friend. "Just remember Jack, ye ain't gonna get another chance so be sure of what ye're going to do."

"I don't wanna do anything!" Jack hissed, "Bloody hell Gibbs, why would I want to ruin her life? This is all a stupidity!"

"Sayin' goodbye to someone special ain't stupid, Jack." Gibbs started, "On the contrary, it takes a lot of courage to say goodbye. So ye better go there because ye know ye only have today to do what must be done. Don't miss this chance."

With a growl, Jack descended from the stairs, still stumbling a little bit, and without looking over his shoulder, he made his way towards the rope his crew had threw overboard and that would allow him to go to the boat. The boat that was ready to take him to shore…towards something Jack still did not know how to name…

"Bloody pirates," Jack hissed as soon as he sat down on the boat, in-between the oars and notice that Gibbs had not even given him one small canteen with rum, "How the blazes do they expect me to actually do something without rum?"

With a grunt, Jack glanced one last time at his ship, and waved goodbye when he noticed that all his crew was standing over the wooden-railing, watching him. Was it just him or he had missed something? Never had his crew done what they were doing now, so Jack could only think that he _had_ not noticed something. The only question was; what?

It took Jack almost the entire afternoon to reach Port Royal, mainly because his drunkenness and the dress he was wearing were not helping him to walk properly. In fact, when he had been walking through the forest, Jack had fallen a couple of times, but nothing too serious. But as soon as he reached the town of Port Royal, Jack quickly remembered that he had to conceal his face, and even though he was not sure about what he was supposed to do, he decided to go to the docks first.

Once there, he spotted a few ships, but the one who called his attention was named _Aella_. Oh he knew that ship…Jack had pillaged it long years ago, and actually faced a man who had refused to let him go without fighting first. Oh, Jack could still remember the sword-fighting, how metal had met enthusiastically while the crew of that ship screamed and tried to save their lives…

"Pitiful…" Jack hissed as he remembered that day, but it was then that he decided it was better to get over everything, and just go see if Will, Elizabeth and Eleanor were all right. It was not as if he did not know that they were, but Jack was also aware that Gibbs would not leave him alone if he found out no conversation had taken place.

Slowly Jack started making his way through the streets of Port Royal, doing his best to walk and behave like a normal woman, but the truth was that the skirt was not helping. Plus, Jack was aware of certain glances he was getting from men, which made him feel even more disgusted with what was happening.

"I don't know how women handle this…" Jack growled under his breath, and after long minutes he finally arrived to the path that lead to the Swann's mansion. Oh, Jack probably had never felt so happy for seeing a house as he was now.

"_What?"_ a voice echoed through the silence, and Jack smirked when he recognized it as being Elizabeth's, _"What do you mean they're leaving now? That's not fair! Father, please!"_

"_This is not my decision."_ a male voice answered, and Jack raised an eyebrow, _"They managed to prepare everything for the trip now, what would you have me do? I can't stop Governor Muriel from doing what he wants."_

"_But Eleanor was only counting about going tomorrow!"_ Elizabeth exclaimed, and as silently as he could, Jack looked over a huge tree right to the gates of the garden that lead to the Swann's mansion, and spotted Elizabeth there with her father, "Father, please, she can't go now!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but it has been decided." Governor Swann tiredly said, "They're leaving before the sunset, and please, try not to make this any more difficult."

Still from behind the tree, Jack watched as Governor Swann disappeared into the garden leaving a frustrated Elizabeth behind. The blonde stood on the same place for some seconds before huffing in annoyance, and with clenched fists she went after her father.

As he pressed the black cloth against his face even harder, Jack finally abandoned his secret-place, and made his way towards the mansion. He honestly had no idea about what he was supposed to do, but he also knew he could not just stay outside and do nothing.

As soon as he reached the front gates, however, Jack froze when the front door of the mansion was opened, and footmen emerged carrying huge bags. The pirate knew there was no way he could escape from that situation so he did the first thing that crossed his mind. He jumped out of the gates, and sat outside, leaned against a pillar, his right hand extended forward.

"I'm a hungry woman…please, have mercy…" Jack started in a pitched voice, his head down, but he still felt the footmen passing beside him, carrying the heavy luggage, "Please, have mercy of this poor soul…please; I'm just a homeless woman…"

Suddenly Jack sensed that someone was staring at him, and still without raising his head he looked to his side only to see the bottom of a long white skirt. Slowly, the man started gazing up, his eyes resting on a white corset with emerald-green outlines until his brown eyes meet a pair of pine-green ones, and he immediately looked down.

"You poor soul…" Jack heard Eleanor said, but before he could say something, he felt the woman bend down, and put something cold on his hand, "I'm sorry this isn't much, but I don't have anything else with me at the moment."

"Thank you, Miss." Jack said with a small nod, his head still bowed, and Eleanor stood up before starting going after the footmen that were putting the luggage on a carriage, "Hum…Miss?"

"Yes?" Eleanor asked, turning around, and even though Jack was not sure about what he was doing, he still stood up, pressing the cloth against his face with his left hand. When he got up, Jack noticed that the brunette had put a silver coin on his hand, and for odd reason, he felt something stir inside of him.

"Do you mind if I…read your hand?" Jack asked in his pitched voice, and the woman blinked at his words as she turned fully at him, "I can see you're a kind soul. Please, let me thank you by giving a peek at your future."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Eleanor said with a kind smile, but Jack lowered his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe in hand-reading, but I thank you."

"Oh please, I promise this won't hurt." Jack said still in his pitched voice, and even though he was still looking down, he knew that the brunette was still smiling, "Reading your hand will be my way of saying thanks. Please…allow me…"

"Very well," Eleanor said, raising her hand, which Jack took, ignoring the strange tingling on his fingers as soon as their skin touched, "But I must repeat this isn't necessary."

Decided to ignore the girl's words, Jack took a deep breath as he studied the lines of Eleanor's hand, and he quickly got lost in his thoughts. In each line he could see a new story of his life…in each line he could see his decisions and his actions…in each line he could see the paths he had yet to tread…in each new line Jack saw the choices he would have to do…

"_Ohhh_, I see that you've just returned from an adventure!" Jack squealed, and when he glanced at Eleanor he saw her cringing slightly at his voice, "_Oh_ and I see that something changed you while you were travelling. A man, I'm sure…hum… no, not an ordinary man, a pirate! Oh yes, yes, it was a pirate, was it not?"

"Err…I guess." Eleanor answered, not looking too sure about her reply, and Jack smirked underneath the cloth before focusing his attention back to the girl's palm. He was now holding her hand with his left one, his index finger of his right hand running down each line.

"I can also see he's no ordinary pirate, am I right?" Jack questioned, but Eleanor did not answer; she was simply watching him 'reading' her hand, "Yes, I can see he's a very important pirate. Perhaps someone like the legendary Jack Sparrow?"

"I hardly think he can be called that." Eleanor said through a chuckle, and Jack raised an eyebrow at her reply before clearing his throat, his usual smirk back to his face.

"_Ahhh_, but I can see here that this pirate has changed your life!" Jack squealed, and once again he saw Eleanor cringe at the pitched voice, "_Ohhh_, you're in love!"

"I am not!" Eleanor answered, dropping her hand from Jack's grasp, and the man blinked when he found himself holding nothing but air, and slowly he dared to look at the girl, "How can you say such thing? He…he meant nothing. He used to me to forget my cousin, and he didn't say anything when we said our goodbyes."

"And do you know why he said nothing?" Jack asked in his pitched voice, and Eleanor looked down at her hand, "Have you wondered that perhaps he didn't want to say goodbye?"

"He doesn't know what means to be afraid, and he kept reminding me that his only love was his ship. Oh, and rum of course," Eleanor added, her eyes still locked with the palm of her hand, but it was then that she looked at Jack, "I'm sorry, but I must say that what you read in my hand wasn't correct."

"But child, you didn't give me enough to look at your future." Jack commented, but Eleanor simply smiled at him before shaking her head, the footmen behind her finishing putting the luggage on the carriage.

"I already know my future, thank you." the brunette answered, and Jack could not help but notice a hint of sadness in her voice, "But one thing you're right, something changed while I was travelling through the sea; I learnt that all I'm allowed to do is dream."

"Are you sure you want to give up from everything?" Jack asked in his pitched voice, but he blinked when Eleanor sent him a small smile, "Miss, I saw in your hand that you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Eleanor repeated before nodding slowly "Perhaps I am; I fear for all those who I have meet during this short trip…" for a moment nothing was said, and it was then that Eleanor bowed slightly, "Thank you for reading my hand, and I hope the money I gave you is enough for a decent meal. I must go now."

In silence, Jack saw Eleanor smile at him one last time before returning to the mansion, a breeze playing with her long hair. There was nothing else he could do…it was time to put an end to all that situation, and continue living like he had before he had crossed his path with Elizabeth Swann, William Turner and Eleanor Muriel.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. On The Horizon

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the unknown characters.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who read this fic; all of your support and help were great, but I must leave here a question that I would appreciate if at least someone answered it. Do you want a sequel? I have started to write it; the title is **_Welcome To The Caribbean_**, but you are the ones who will decide if I should post it or not. If so, I will do it on November 1st. Thank you for your attention.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

On The Horizon

With a huff, Will put the metal on the fire, and stared at it with his left hand resting on hip. He could not believe Mr Brown had forced him to work all day and night! Sure Will loved to work, but doing it knowing that the next night would be spent with wide eyes just made the young man feel even more worn-out than before.

With a small shake of his head, Will turned to the material he was going to use to finish the hilt of the sword he was creating, but as soon as he touched the metal, he sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not focus. He was going to get married in less than twenty-four hours, and there he was, working as a slave. Not that he was complaining, but the nerves were driving him nuts!

"Fresh air, that's what I need." Will told himself, and without bothering to look to the corner from where snores were coming, the brown-haired man walked out of the workshop. As soon as he closed the wooden-door behind him, Will gladly welcomed the fresh breeze of the afternoon, his head raised slightly in delight.

Will loved to feel that breeze after standing close to the fireplace for hours…it made him feel alive…it made him forget all of his problems just for a few minutes. However, Will was also aware that the more he started to enjoy the moment, higher was the chance of something happening and interrupt that moment.

"_Psst_, boy!" a voice hissed, and at same time Will raised an eyebrow he lowered his head only to stare to his side, where a iron-statue was, and an incredulous look appeared on his face when he spotted a familiar woman in black, "Come here!"

"Jack?" Will asked, now with both his eyebrows raised, and the person dressed in a black dress motioned for him to come closer while holding a black cloth in front of his face, "What are you doing here? Norrington is after you!"

"Let him be; I'm not where he's looking." Jack answered still hiding his face with the cloth, and Will shrugged; he did have a point, "And don't ask me what I'm doing here, because I don't have a clue either."

"What?" Will asked, and Jack shushed him, "Hey don't shush me; you're the one who's not supposed to be here. Did something happen when we left?"

"Stop making so many damn questions, I already told you I don't know what I'm doing here either." Jack hissed, and Will shook his head, "And don't do that; this was all Gibbs idea. Before I knew it, I had this thing all over me, and I was obligated to come here."

"You mean your crew threw you overboard." Will questioned though it sounded more like a statement, and Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh no, wait, you said Gibbs? _Oh_, I know! You came to see Eleanor!"

"Aww, c'mon lad, don't start with that now." Jack started, and Will knew he was making a face behind the cloth, "I just want to go back to _The Pearl_, but there are soldiers everywhere, so I need your help."

"Hum, Jack? You're dressed like a woman; do you really think someone will recognize you?" Will asked, and Jack rolled his eyes again before hiding behind the statue when three soldiers passed beside them.

"I know, but this bloody thing doesn't help me walk." Jack started annoyed, and Will looked at him up-and-down, "And don't do that! That's completely disgusting! Now, help me out with this thing so I can leave!"

"No, there's something that doesn't make sense in all this." Will started, giving on step backwards at same time Jack started to fight with the dress, only to stop when he noticed the young man stepping away, "You're hiding something."

"Will you put a break in that curiosity of yours, and help me out?" Jack asked annoyed, but it was then that a group of women passed beside them, and before he knew it, Jack had his right hand extended.

"I'm a hungry woman…please, have mercy…" Jack started in a pitched voice, his head down, and Will looked at him as if he was crazy, "Please, have mercy; I'm just a homeless woman…"

"What are you doing?" Will asked, but it was only when the women left that Jack stepped from behind the statue completely, and grunted, "Besides I made you a simple question, so this is really easy to fix. You answer, and I help you leave town."

"Bloody pirates…" Jack growled, and Will smiled at his behaviour; he was definitely not to blame since he had had the best tutor ever, "Fine, I went to the damn mansion, but nothing happened. All I know is that bloody woman is leaving today."

"Eleanor is leaving?" Will asked, and Jack nodded in annoyance, "Oh, I cannot imagine how she's feeling. She really wanted to go to the wedding. I must go say goodbye to her, and see if Elizabeth is all right."

"Will, don't you dare!" Jack hissed, but Will simply turned around, and started walking away, making the man dressed as a woman look around, and prepare his throat for the pitched voice at same time he started to follow Will, "Oh sir, let me read your hand! _Please!_"

* * *

"Aunt, are you sure you cannot delay your trip for just one day?" Elizabeth asked as she drank some tea with the red-haired woman, who looked up from her tea-cup in silence, "I mean it would be so important for me to have you at my wedding. Eleanor especially, because you know we're really close."

"Elizabeth, you know I would love to be present in your wedding, but you know your uncle." Annabelle started, putting the tea-cup down, "I'm also aware that you two are really close, and I know both of you are sad because of all this, but I cannot do anything. Your uncle decided we must leave tonight, and tonight we will."

"But aunt…" Elizabeth started before looking down when Annabelle sent her a tired look, "It's just that I thought Eleanor had come here for my wedding, but now… Are you sure I can't talk with Uncle Lucas?"

"No, you should know how your uncle is, and when he sets his mind on something, nothing stops him." Annabelle said with a small shake of her head, and with a tired sigh Elizabeth rose her cup, and took a sip of the warm tea, "But you can always go visit us in Silver Haven after getting married."

"Yes, of course, I haven't been there since…ever." Elizabeth replied with a small nod, and Annabelle smiled at her, "I'll talk with Will, but I'm sure he'll be delighted with the idea. And we'll go as soon as our punishment is over."

"Mother." a voice called-out, and the two women looked at the entrance of the dinning room only to see Eleanor, ready for the upcoming trip, "Do you think I still have time for one last walk before we go to _Aelas_?"

"Of course dear, just be back shortly. We can never know when your father decides to go to the ship." Annabelle answered with a small smile, and Eleanor nodded in agreement before putting a white hat over her head.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Elizabeth spoke before excusing herself, and she quickly made her way towards her silent cousin before making her way towards the front door of the house, "So, it seems that Uncle Lucas wants to leave sooner."

"Yes, I know." Eleanor answered, not looking at her cousin, "But we can always visit each other, and imagine, next time you'll be married to Will. And who knows? Maybe you'll be already on your way of becoming a mother."

"Oh, I haven't thought about that yet." Elizabeth said, feeling blood rushing up to her cheeks, "And I believe Will hasn't thought about it either, but don't worry, as soon as I found out if I'm to become a mother, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh, I can hardly wait!" Eleanor exclaimed, finally turning to her cousin, a content smile on her face, "And it will be so sweet to see a little Elizabeth or a little William running around. I'm sure your father would be overjoyed with the idea of becoming a grandfather."

"Oh yes, I bet he would." Elizabeth agreed with a huge smile on her face as they walked through the open gates of the garden, and slowly they stopped their tracks, their eyes locked with the sea, "I'm going to miss you…"

"Yes, I'm going to miss you too." Eleanor said, turning to her cousin before laughing, "But no tearful goodbyes please, it's not as if we're not going to see each other again."

"Yes, you're right." Elizabeth answered, but when the two young women were about to continue their walk, Will appeared, walking at full speed towards them, "Will? What are you doing here?"

"I've heard that Eleanor is leaving today." Will answered when he reached the two women's side, but when Eleanor was about to open her mouth she noticed the woman that came after Will, walking with great difficulty and panting.

"You know that lady?" Eleanor questioned, recognizing the woman, who stopped walking still a few yards from them, and when Will looked behind him, he smacked himself on the forehead, "That lady…she was sitting here some time ago, begging for money…"

"Oh no…" Will muttered, and Elizabeth sent him a puzzled look before looking at the woman in black, and while her mouth dropped her eyes opened wide, "I hum…yes, I told her I was going to give her some food, but before that I had to come here. I guess she thought I wouldn't remember her."

"But now that I'm actually looking at her…she looks familiar…" Eleanor commented, but when she was trying to look better at the tired woman, both Will and Elizabeth appeared in front of her, "Hum…is there something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not, but why don't we go that way?" Elizabeth asked, indicating the opposite way where the woman was, "You can see the sea from there. What do you say?"

"Excuse me, but Elizabeth, you're terrible when it comes to lying." Eleanor started, "Now, I can see you're hiding something from me. I know I'm a bit distracted, but I know that look on your face, and I don't know why, but I feel that it has to do with that lady over there."

"Nonsense Eleanor, I was just making a suggestion." Elizabeth said, smiling nervously before glancing at Will. Yes, Eleanor was a bit distracted sometimes, but both of them knew that if they did not take her away, she would end up finding everything.

"Elizabeth…" Eleanor warned, but before her cousin or Will could even say something, a familiar voice was heard.

"Damn it Will, what the hell is wrong with you? You were supposed to help me, and not run away from me like that! Now stop walking, and help me out!"

"What the…?" Eleanor trailed off when both Elizabeth and Will looked over their shoulders, and saw the woman who was still visibly tired looking back at them, the cloth no longer covering the face, "Jack?"

"Uh-oh." the pirate muttered when his eyes meet a pair of pine-green ones, but it was then that Annabelle stepped through the open gates, holding a small parasol over her head. For a moment, the woman simply gazed at the three young adults before focusing her eyes on Eleanor.

"Dear, it's time to go." Annabelle spoke, clearly oblivious of the presence of the man dressed as a woman, and after a few seconds with her eyes locked with Jack's, Eleanor turned to her mother, and smiled.

"Alright, let's go." the brunette spoke before turning to Will and Elizabeth, and smiled at them before approaching the tall brown haired man "Take care of her, all right? She's a very special girl."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." Will said, and after a few seconds unsure of what to do, the man hugged her, "And please take care of yourself. Just be certain that Elizabeth and I will visit you as soon as we can."

"I'll be waiting for you." Eleanor answered, stepping backwards before turning to her cousin, who immediately pulled her into a hug, "I hope you know I'm very happy for you. You deserve all this, and remember that no matter what I'll always support you."

"I hope you can find happiness too." Elizabeth said before whispering, "And I don't know if something happened between you and Jack, but please, don't be angry at him."

"I'm not." Eleanor whispered back, a smile still gracing her features, and slowly she stepped backwards, "You two better look out for each other. Don't force me to come all this way from Silver Haven just to knock some sense in your head."

"Don't worry, we will." Will answered, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's waist as the two of them escorted Eleanor and Annabelle towards the carriage that was waiting for them.

The first one to enter on the carriage was Annabelle, and Eleanor was just about to follow her when she dared to glance at the place where Jack once was. For some reason a wave of sadness surrounded her when she noticed that no one was there, but Eleanor managed to hide her disappointment by turning to Elizabeth and Will.

"Congratulations." Eleanor said, smiling, and before she knew it she was being pulled into a group-hug, "And don't forget to write me a letter telling me how everything went, alright?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered immediately, the corner of her lips curled up into a smile, and after biding farewell Eleanor stepped inside the carriage only to have Will closing the door behind her. Then, the carriage slowly started moving towards the port where _Aella _was waiting.

When they were left alone, Elizabeth turned to Will, and rested her head on his chest, a tearful mask on her face. Nothing was said, nothing was needed to be spoken for thoughts were easily understood in such situation. For a moment not even their future wedding was enough to bring light to that goodbye.

"I'm going to miss her…" Elizabeth finally whispered, her eyes lingering on the path the carriage had taken to disappear, "And I feel so bad because while we managed to find what we wanted, she's leaving with nothing."

"I don't think Eleanor would agree with you." Will started, pressing the woman gently against him, and silently Elizabeth turned to him, "You offered her a new horizon, and thanks to you, she knows what it means to be free even though it was for a short time."

* * *

In silence Eleanor watched as _Aleas_ came into view, and she quickly tore her eyes away from the ship and gazed at the horizon. The sunset was indeed a magnificent show to be watched, but at the moment not even its beauty was enough to offer a little bit of tranquillity to the brunette.

"Eleanor, I hope you understand why we're doing this." Annabelle spoke suddenly, but the other woman continued staring through the small window of the carriage, "You know how your father is…"

"I didn't say anything." Eleanor replied as soon as her mother trailed off, and when she felt the carriage come to a stop, she opened the small door and walked out of the carriage immediately, "I'm sick of explanations mother, and to be honest I don't want to think about this anymore."

After glancing at her mother, Eleanor silently made her way towards _Aleas_, and without even bothering to go to her father, who was standing close to the helm, she quickly made her way towards her cabin. She did not care if she was not being polite, in fact, at the moment Eleanor simply did not want to talk with anyone.

It was with a quick pace that Eleanor reached to her cabin, and opened the door before stepping inside. The compartment was nothing spectacular with a small bed, a small closet and a desk with a candle over it. However, it looked more welcoming than everything else.

It did not take long for Eleanor to sit down on the mattress, and stare at the open window beside it. She truly wished she could stay for her cousin's wedding, but that could not be… It seemed that it would be forever denied her freedom…

Freedom. At the word, Eleanor found herself thinking about _The Black Pearl_, its crew and, of course, Captain Jack Sparrow… Jack…Eleanor could not believe he had pretended to be a homeless woman…and she had not even noticed! She felt so stupid and so naïve for being so distracted…

"Jack Sparrow…" Eleanor breathed as she continued looking through the window, her arms pressed against her chest, "Wherever you are, I hope you have the sense to look out for your crew. And I hope you also have the sense of not getting yourself killed."

"At the moment that would only happen if this bed fell over me," a drunken voice commented, and Eleanor yelped in surprise before jumping off the mattress, her eyes locked with her bed, "Bloody hell, don't scream like that!"

"Jack?" Eleanor questioned, and suddenly a man appeared from under her bed, dressed in a black dress, "Oh my…how did you manage to get in here? What…What are you doing here anyway?"

"Lass, stop with those annoying questions, they are making my head hurt." Jack said as he stood up, and dusted himself off, "I honestly don't understand how you, women, actually manage to stand with these clothes. Not to mention walk!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Eleanor questioned, not managing to think about anything else to ask, and Jack looked at her with a smirk, "Oh no, wait, I got it. You're drunk. There's no other explanation for what's going on."

"No love, I ain't drunk." Jack disagreed, shaking his head at same time he walked closer to the young woman, "I may not know why I'm here, but I assure you that I ain't drunk."

_"Eleanor, is everything alright in there?"_ a male voice asked from outside the room, scarring the two adults inside, and after a deep breath, Eleanor approached the closed door.

"Yes father, everything is alright." the brunette answered only to hear her father say they were almost leaving before walking away. After a few seconds in silence, Eleanor turned to Jack, and almost yelped again when she noticed he was right behind her, "Will you stop doing that?"

"My apologies," Jack said, his hands clasped together as if he was praying, and still in that position he stepped backwards, "But like I was saying, I ain't drunk. I just came here because Gibbs told me to come."

"You came here because Gibbs told you to come?" Eleanor repeated, an eyebrow rose, and Jack nodded with a smirk, "I hope you realised how that just sounded, because it makes no sense."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, nothing in my life makes sense." the black haired man said through his teeth, but Eleanor simply stared at him, "But you're right, I must have a good explanation to be here."

"No, I was more thinking about the explanation you're going to give me for pretending to be a homeless woman, for pretending you were reading my hand…" Eleanor trailed off, and tapped a finger against her chin, "Hum…ah, yes, and I hope you can explain me why you said that you hadn't said goodbye to me because you didn't want to."

"Bloody hell, how can you remember all that stuff?" Jack asked, visibly surprised, but the young woman simply smiled at him, "And love, I didn't say I didn't want to say goodbye, I simply refused to tell you anything."

"Jack, do you mind telling me what possessed you to come here?" Eleanor questioned suddenly, and Jack sent her a confused look, "Unless you want to come with me to Silver Haven you must have a good reason to be here."

"I'm a pirate, love; I don't have to explain anything to you. Oh, and one thing I almost forgot; I entered here through the window." Jack said, and Eleanor blinked, "Now, all I came to say was t-tha-for the seven blazes, how do you say that word?"

"Thank you?" Eleanor questioned confusedly, and Jack sent her a grateful smile, "Should I even ask you why you're thanking me?"

"You can, but that doesn't mean I'll answer you." the pirate answered, and Eleanor rolled her eyes, but it was then that the ship shook making the brunette fall on top of Jack, who consequently fell on the bed, "Now this is nice."

"Jack, shut up." Eleanor hissed as she raised her head so that she could stare at the pirate on the eye, "And listen to me carefully because I _ain't_ _gonna_ repeat myself. What I want to say is…thank you."

"Ah, so we're in the terms of being grateful, I see." Jack joked, and Eleanor was about to retort when she felt a hand on her lower back, and she immediately stood up.

"Listen Jack, the ship is leaving the docks so let me say this quickly so you can leave before you find yourself in Silver Haven." she started, but Jack continued lying on the mattress, "Thank you, thank you for showing me what freedom is and feels like, but most importantly…thank you for bringing me the horizon."

"Ah, you're welcome love." Jack started with a smirk, and slowly he got to his feet, "And now let's stop with all this mushy stuff. It's time for the show."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked, but before she knew it, Jack was in front of her, smirking like an idiot. Then, without any warning, he smashed his lips against hers for a moment before opening the door of her room, and start running towards the deck. For a moment, Eleanor was too shocked to say or do anything, but when she returned to reality she turned to the open door, "Jack!"

Without thinking twice the young woman went after the pirate, and noticed that the whole crew of _Aleas_, including her parents, were watching Jack running towards the wooden-railing. Then, without thinking twice, the man jumped to the sea, and in short seconds Eleanor was looking over the wooden-railing, trying desperately to see Jack coming back to the surface.

"Eleanor! Who was that?" Lucas questioned as he walked to his daughter's side, along with Annabelle, but the girl just kept staring at the clear waters.

"I know you're alright Jack, and it better keep that way." Eleanor whispered as she continued staring at the water, and slowly she touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, "And, once again, thank you for bringing me the horizon…"

What no one noticed was the person that emerged from the water right behind _Aleas_, and with a smirk Jack watched the huge and outstanding ship sail away. Then, without losing any more time, Jack started swimming to shore, determined to go back to _The Black Pearl_, and continue having some fun with Commodore Norrington and the entire Royal Navy.

* * *

On the next day many people could be seen gathered inside the church of Port Royal, dressed in fancy clothes. All of them were talking quietly yet cheerfully, and ignoring the nervous man that was standing close to the altar, his dark-brown eyes locked with the entrance of the building.

Behind the altar, with a small smile on his face, was the priest, his hands behind his back, but when he noticed the groom's condition, he stepped to his side. Then, still in silence, the older man rested a hand on Will's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Don't worry; she's going to arrive soon." the priest said in a calm voice, but all Will did was smile nervously at him, "And she promised she wouldn't run away this time."

"Yes, I won't run either." Will answered still nervously, and the priest tapped his shoulder one last time before retreating to his place, and the brown-haired man muttered, "There's no Jack here this time…"

Suddenly music started to be playing, and Will found himself rigid as a rock as he watched the doors of the church being opened, revealing Elizabeth with her arm linked with her father's. She was indeed wearing the same white dress filled with golden outlines that hugged her perfect waist, and fell down to the floor, hiding her feet. On the top of her head was a golden tiara with a veil that was covering her face, but when Will looked at Elizabeth in the eyes, he could not help but fall in love all over again.

"You look…breathtaking." Will commented when Elizabeth stopped beside him, and gazed at him after being kissed by her father on the cheek, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Elizabeth whispered, and with a smile Will entwined his fingers with hers as the two of them turned to the priest, who smiled.

After a long ceremony, the pact between Elizabeth and Will was concluded with a long and passionate kiss. Then, as everyone cheered for them, the newlyweds quickly made their way out of the church only to stop when the sea and the horizon came into view, all their guests watching them.

"One day, we'll be able to do just like Jack, and travel through the seven seas…" Will said as he hold Elizabeth close to him, and the blonde glanced at the sea before turning to her husband, and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"You bet you are." Elizabeth said tapping a finger on Will's chin, and the man smiled down at her, "Because that's the gift I really want from you, and you can be sure that one day," Elizabeth pecked Will on the lips, "one day I'll wake up in the morning, go to the window and say: love, bring me that horizon…"

**THE END**

**Note:** I cannot believe this is finished, but it is, and I truly hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time!


End file.
